Gardita
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: BB has a new girlfriend and Raven is in a quandary. Story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

Raven was in the kitchen, preparing a mug of herbal tea. The common room was quiet and serene, the TV was off and no one else was present. A book was already waiting for her on the circular couch, where she had been reading it for the past two hours. And this was the fourth mug of tea she prepared. Normally herbal tea would soothe her, but it wasn't working. Even though the conditions were ideal, the gray Titan felt unnerved … and she knew why.

As she collected her mug and a plate with a scone, the sliding doors whisked open. Cyborg and Starfire charged into the room. The Tin Man used a remote control built into his arm to turn on the TV and leaped over the couch's back, landing on it with such a force that it was amazing that the couch didn't snap in half. He built the couch himself and as he loved to brag "When Cyborg makes it, no one breaks it."

The alien princess zoomed to the fridge, from where she extracted a two liter bottle of soda for Cyborg and a container of mustard for herself. She almost didn't see Raven, who was still holding the mug and plate in her hands.

"Raven! You must join us! Friend Beast Boy is going to be on the TV, on Superhero Magazine!"

Raven's heart sank. This meant only one thing, that the rumor was true.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So Beast Boy took his vacation to visit Vlatava. What's the fuss?" She droned disingenuously.

Starfire rushed to her spot on the couch, giggling with excitement. The sliding doors opened a second time, this time revealing their masked leader.

"Has it started?" He asked as he too leaped over the couch, landing next to his girlfriend.

"You are on the time … Raven, will you be joining us?"

Raven's initial instinct was to say no, collect her book and leave. All eyes were on her. After a prolonged pause she sighed very softly.

"Sure, I'll stay and watch." She said as she sat down in her spot. Beast Boy's usual place, which was next to hers, was very empty. She put her tea and scone down on the coffee table just as the show began.

"_Hi, I'm Coutrney Whitmore, and welcome to today's edition of Superhero Magazine. Today we have some scintillating news regarding everyone's favorite green changeling, Beast Boy from the Teen Titans. Our reporter in the field. Cat Grant, has some "royal news" regarding Beast Boy, who recently disclosed that his real name is Gar Logan. Cat?"_

The screen switched to what looked like a picturesque eastern European village with a castle looming in the background.

"_That's right, Courtney. There have been rumors that Gar Logan was in a romantic relationship with Princess Tara of Markovia, better known to many as the former Teen Titan known as Terra. But as you can see behind me, that is not the Markovian Royal Castle. We're in Vlatava, and the big news is that Beast Boy is in dating the most eligible female royal in the world, Queen Perdita of Valatava."_

"_Isn't her uncle the infamous Count Vertigo?"_ Courtney interrupted.

"_The one and only. Though he isn't a count anymore as Perdita stripped him of his royal title. But the excitement today is about 'Gardita' as the new couple are already being called."_

"Gardita?" Raven mumbled to herself.

"_Any reaction from Princess Tara?"_

"_All we got was a 'no comment' from the Markovian Prime Minister. Terra hasn't been seen anywhere lately."_

A picture of Beast Boy and Perdita appeared on the screen. They were holding hands and smiled happily. Beast Boy went through a late growth spurt and was now taller than Raven. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were too enthralled to notice a small teardrop dripping down Raven's face.

"The green bean scored! And look at her, she's a total babe." Cyborg enthused. "And a queen too!"

"She is gorgeous." Starfire beamed as she clasped her hands. "I have never seen such a lovely queen!"

"Well, when you were Queen of Tamaran, you were the prettiest queen ever." Robin remarked. Starfire smiled at him, before giving him a tender kiss.

"Raven, what do you think of B's girlfriend? Don't tell me she isn't a step up from Terra."

Raven looked blankly at Cyborg. "Technically, Terra was never his girlfriend."

"Yeah, you're right. But she coulda been. Don't tell me you don't like Perdita more than the rock and roller?"

"I've never met her, so I couldn't say."

"Actually, you did. Remember that gala in our honor at the United Nations a few months ago? She was there. That's were they met." Robin interjected.

Cyborg chuckled. "Remember when B asked you to be his date for the gala and you shot him down? You were pretty harsh to him, but it's a good thing you did, or those two lovebirds would never have met."

Raven was being disingenuous, she remembered well meeting Perdita, and how quickly she and Beast Boy connected. It was love at first sight. There was no way she would ever be able to forget that moment.

"You're right, we did meet. She seems to be very pleasant."

"I don't know how you could have forgotten. I mean the girl was head over heels for the grass stain from the moment they met. And he scored, bug time." Cyborg grinned. "Imagine if they get married, B would become a Prince. Now tell me that ain't cool."

"Married?" Raven said as her voice almost cracked. "He only just turned 18. He can't get married."

Starfire took Raven's hands into her own and clasped them. "But it would be so romantic, do you not agree?"

Raven pulled her hands away. "No, it would be a mistake."

"Why?" The princess asked. "Robin and I are planning to wed soon."

"What? Since when?" Raven gasped.

"Star, we were going to wait to tell everyone about that until after Beast Boy comes home."

"If he comes home." Cyborg laughed boisterously. Raven looked at him.

"Cyborg, you aren't serious, are you? Garfield is coming home."

"Of course he's coming home. He's still a Titan." Robin interjected. "You know, I never thought I would say this, but I'm thrilled he found someone. I know he's had self esteem issues over the years, and the way you turned him down when he asked you to be his date … I'm surprised he didn't just stay home and not go to the gala."

Raven nodded. "I was very cruel to him."

"Well, you did tell him that you'd never even consider going out with him because he's stupid."

Raven bowed her head. "I'll apologize to him when he comes home. I was completely out of line when I did that to him … when is he coming home?"

"In four weeks. He contacted me earlier today to ask for an extra week off. I told told he could take the rest of the month." Robin replied.

Raven stood up. "Then I should go over there and apologize immediately. In fact, I'll go right now." She raised her arms, ready conjure a portal.

"Wait up, little lady. It's 2 in the morning in Vlatava."

She dropped her arms. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

"I already arranged a video call for tomorrow. We can all talk with him then, we can even give you some privacy if you still want to apologize to him."

She quickly nodded. "Yes, that sounds reasonable." She picked up her book. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go meditate."

She phased into the floor and disappeared, her tea and scone long forgotten.

Cyborg scratched his chin. "OK, that was weird."

"Raven is complicated." Star interjected.

Cyborg shook his head. "She's always been complicated, but she's never apologized to B before. And she seemed really eager too."

"She should have done that years ago, if you ask me." Robin quipped. "Better late than never … though … it sure seems strange that hearing Beast Boy has a girlfriend coincided with her wanting to apologize."

"Perhaps I should have the girl talk with her?"

Robin shook his head. "No, Star, she said she was going to meditate, let's not interrupt her. Maybe tomorrow would be a better time, before the video call."

_**-(-)-**_

Raven materialized in her room. She dropped her book on her desk and sat down. She stared into the darkness for several minutes. She then sat down at her laptop, and opened a search engine, where she typed 'Gardita'.

The number of hits, videos and imagines list was long, well over 10,000 hit. Raven clicked on a link to a gossip magazine. The page that popped up was long and full of pictures. There was also a video link, which she clicked on. She watched quietly as Beast Boy and the Vlatavan queen came out of a Parisian restaurant. Paparazzi cameras clicked away until they boarded the Queen's Bentley and were whisked away. Raven rewound the video and replayed it, stopping at the moment they came out of the restaurant.

Beast Boy was taller now. His green hair was stylishly groomed and he wore what Raven thought was a very flattering outfit. Her eyes drifted over to the blond queen. Perdita was also dressed stylishly and didn't look pretentious at all. They were holding hands and she looked lovingly into his eyes.

Raven leaned back into her chair, tilting her head back so that was staring at the ceiling.

"OK, stupid, why did you say no when he asked you to be his date?" She mumbled to herself.

She looked back at the screen and focused on the blond, who was so pretty she seemed to sparkle. She sighed and her shoulder drooped.

"What am I going to do?"

_**-(-)-**_

I am thinking about making this a short story, just a few chapters, but I might leave it as a one shot,. What do you think Raven should do?

For those who don't know who Perdita is, she is Beast Boy's girlfriend in Young Justice: Outsiders. In that show, BB is the leader of the Outsiders, a hero team that has splintered off from the Justice League. Beast Boy is voiced by Greg Cipes in that show, though he uses a deeper and more natural voice than in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!

If you want to see what Perdita looks like, just google "Beast Boy and Perdita"


	2. The Visitor

_Four weeks later …_

Raven paced nervously in her room. A calendar on her wall, in which the countdown to Beast Boy's return had been dutifully marked with X's, proclaimed that he was returning today.

During the past few weeks Raven had done plenty of research on Perdita, and to her dismay she learned that the Queen was a remarkable young woman and not some ditsy, pampered, jet setting royal.

As a child Perdita needed a heart transplant to survive. Her uncle, Count Vertigo attempted to sabotage the procedure and was thwarted by the Kid Flash of the time, who delivered the heart to the hospital through a nationwide snow storm. It had been a very close call for her.

Perdita was already the Queen at that time, which is why Vertigo wanted her dead, so that he could assume the crown and she quickly grew into the throne after she recovered. She wasn't a figure head monarch, she actually was the ruler of Vlatava, and was mature well beyond her years.

She was also a blond, and Raven knew well of Beast Boy's weakness for them. Unlike Terra, Perdita was a looker, a truly gorgeous young lady. And to make matters worse, Garfield had just spent a long four week vacation with her Majesty in her distant kingdom, no doubt being pampered and having the time of his life. The gossip press made it easy to follow what they did together, and it they were busy: Paris, London, Barcelona, Rome, Athens, skiing in the Alps. The press loved them and the photos were always very flattering. Some in the press were beginning to speculate if they would become permanent, which would probably mean that the changeling would be crowned her Prince Consort.

Raven checked the clock on her wall for the umpteenth time. Much like the day of her 16th birthday, time felt as if it had come to a standstill. Cyborg took the T-Ship to collect the changeling and was due back any moment. Raven could feel the impatience swelling in her. What was taking so long?

At that moment she heard the sound of the hangar doors on the roof creaking open, the electric motors groaning as the opened the huge doors. It was about time! She phased into the floor and materialized in the hangar just as the T-Ship landed. Robin and Starfire were already present. For some odd reason Starfire looked as if she was about to burst with joy. Raven would have asked her why, but the roar of the T-Ship's jets made conversation impossible.

The T-Ship touched down and Cyborg finally powered down the engines. Beast Boy's canopy popped open. He stood up and waved happily at his friends. Robin and Raven waved back and a small smile formed on Raven's face, while Starfire hopped impatiently on her feet. After a few seconds the whine of the engines ceased and Beast Boy shouted: "Miss me?"

Raven continued to smile, until a second passenger in Beast Boy's compartment also stood up. Raven's face fell.

"Hey guys, look who came to visit." He shouted as he pointed at his travel companion.

Raven's heart sank into her stomach like a bowling ball tossed into a swimming pool as Perdita waved at the Titans.

Starfire flew up to the T-Ship and helped Perdita climb down. Once they were on the floor the Tamaranian did a strange alien curtsy which appeared to catch Perdita off guard.

"Your Majesty, I Starfire, Princess of Tamaran welcome you to Titans Tower."

Perdita smiled. "Please, we are all friends, are we not? There is no 'Your Majesty' between friends. Please, just call me Perdita." She replied in an eastern European accent. "Forgive me for arriving unannounced, but Gar insisted that I come visit for a few days so that I could get to know you better."

She turned to the sorceress and extended her hand. "You are Raven, yes?"

Raven reached out to shake her hand. "I am. Welcome to Titans Tower."

As the two women's hands touched, Raven shuddered as she had a disjointed vision. There were several images: Perdita sitting on her throne with a stern face, Beast Boy yelling angrily. Perdita walking down a church aisle dressed as a bride, Perdita and Gar kissing on a palace balcony, a man in a gala military uniform, and at the end of the vision Terra, wearing a tiara and dressed as a princess, talking with Gar in an agitated manner.

Raven shuddered so hard she almost fell down.

"Whoa, Raven, you OK?" The changeling asked.

The sorceress regained her composure and rubbed her forehead. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Nothing, I was just a little light headed." She replied as she gestured at Robin. "Perdita, this is our leader, Robin."

The blond smile. "Yes, the Boy Wonder, Batman's former protege."

Robin shook her hand as Raven quietly slipped away. "Thanks for not calling me his sidekick."

"Kid Flash explained to me about how no one likes being a sidekick." She remarked.

Raven was in the back of the hangar, watching the scene unfold. Much to her chagrin, the group walked in her direction. Robin called out to her.

"I ordered pizza. We're gonna have lunch in the common room. You coming?"

Raven's first instinct was to say no, but she knew that she would come across as rude if she didn't join them. She nodded her assent and followed them out of the hangar.

As they walked to the common room, the changeling placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're OK? You seem kinda spaced out."

As she turned to him she had another vision. This time it was from the past.

_**-( - )-**_

_A few months before …_

Raven was sitting at her desk in her room, with a sheet of paper in her hand. It was her official invitation to attend a gala to be held honoring the Teen Titans at the United Nations headquarters in New York City. It was hand signed by the UN Secretary General.

She dropped the letter on her desk. For some reason the were endless events honoring them lately. While the other Titans relished the convocations, Raven did not, and for many reasons. First of all, she would have to dress up for them. Starfire would happily help her with the task, but that didn't mean that Raven enjoyed doing so. She hated dresses, they were so flimsy and obstructive. She would also have to get her hair done and wear makeup, which horrified her to no end. And then there were the shoes, the foot destroying high healed shoes. Who invented those torture devices?

Having to dress up was reason enough to not want to attend the wretched events. But there were other reasons. The press would be there, snapping away, taking pictures. And the press would be constantly wanting to talk to her, asking her questions that were either inane, or some cases downright annoying. A common question was if she had a boyfriend.

But worst of all, the events were always crowded, a veritable tumult of unrestrained emotions that would overwhelm her empathic senses and drain her psyche. She always felt exhausted when they got home. She would go straight to her room and collapse into her bed, then sleep for at least ten hours.

She would much rather stay home and read a book on the crescent shaped couch. Even if he sat next to her. Especially if he sat next to her.

Beast Boy had just come out of a "maturity spurt", meaning that he had grown several inches and was now almost a whole head taller than she was. His figure was also more defined. The ropy kid who used to pester her was gone, and a taller, more muscular and handsome man had taken his place. And while he was still the playful jokester he wasn't the annoying imp he used to be. He was even thoughtful and did little things for her without being asked, like brewing her a mug of tea and cutting a slice of cake for her while she read on the couch. It was … nice.

Getting back to the UN gala, there was a new twist to it, and she had no idea of how she would handle it. The invitation clearly stated that she could bring a "guest" with her. The word "guest" was a not so subtle code word for "date", and this was a big problem as Raven did not "date".

That Raven did not date didn't mean that she didn't find men, or at least some men to be attractive. And she found a certain green changeling to be extremely attractive. But that didn't mean she was willing or ready to date.

The intercom in her room chirped, drawing her attention.

"Yo, Raven, you want some lunch? I made burgers."

She pressed the button on the intercom. "Thanks, I'm on my way."

She was hungry and hurried to the common room. Vic made the juiciest cheeseburgers and she wasn't going to miss out on those.

The others were already seated and eating when she arrived. She sat down on her chair next to the changeling, who was eating one of those newfangled "fake meat" burgers that supposedly taste like meat. She had tried one once, at his insistence, and quickly decided that she would stick with the real thing in the future.

Her team mates happily bantered about the UN gala. Robin and Starfire were obviously going to be each other's date. Cyborg mentioned that he would be taking BumbleBee as his date, then he turned to the gray Titan and asked her in a sing song voice: "So, Raven, who's you're date gonna be?"

She was about to take a bite out of her burger and stopped, her teeth ready to sink into the bun.

"I don't have one." She tersely replied, after which she took the postponed bite from her burger.

"What about you, B?" He asked his green buddy.

"Don't have one."

"Well then, why don't the two of you make it a date?"

Raven almost choked on her food, but managed to swallow the mouthful before answering in a cross voice.

"You're joking." She deadpanned as she skillfully hid the fact that she was panicking that her secret crush would be embarrassingly exposed. "Why would I take Beast Boy as my date?"

"Hey, I'd make a great date!' He snapped at her in a clearly indignant tone.

It was then that Raven said the words. She had no idea of where they came from nor that they would be so hurtful. But out they came, and they pierced him like a dagger into his heart.

"If you're such a great date, why did Terra dump you?"

Starfire gasped. Robin and Cyborg were dumbstruck. Beast Boy stood up, and after tossing his napkin on the table left the table without saying a word.

Realizing what she had done, she stood up.

"Garfield, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean it."

He ignored her and walked out of the room. He didn't speak to her again until after the UN Gala, where neither of them had a date. He met Perdita at the gala and the rest, as the saying goes, was history.

_**-(-)-**_

_Back in the present ..._

"Raven?"

She shook as she snapped back into reality.

"Are you sure you're OK? You spaced out again."

Her mouth opened but no words came out. The others continued walking, until Perdita noticed that Gar wasn't at her side.

"I'm OK … Gar … I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For that slam I made about you and Terra. That was uncalled for."

He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You already apologized for that, forget about it, it's in the past."

Raven felt herself relax, until she saw Perdita approach. The blond had a sly smile on her face.

"Garfield, are you trying to make me jealous? You have your arm wrapped around a very attractive woman."

"There's nothing going on between us, I swear." Raven stammered.

"Please, do not worry, I am only joking."

Beast Boy released Raven and embraced Perdita. "That's what I love about you, babe, you aren't worried that Raven could be my side chick." He winked at her.

"Your 'side chick'? I'm sorry, my English is not very good."

"What Garfield is saying is that we are just two good friends. We're not romantically involved."

Perdita nodded her understanding.

"Come on, y'all. The pizza's gonna get cold." Cyborg shouted.

Gar and Perdita took off hand in hand, leaving Raven behind. She then felt another hand on her shoulder, this time is was Starfire, who had a very knowing look on her face.

"Come to my room after lunch and we shall have the girl talk."

_**-(-)-**_

I have to admit, I'm borrowing some stuff from "Young Justice: Outsiders". Raven isn't a character in that show and neither is Starfire. The scene where Perdita doesn't understand the slang Gar is using is borrowed. From the show.

Any thoughts on Raven's first vision?


	3. Perdita Makes Her Move

Whoa, only five reviews for chapter 2? I'm wounded!

_**-(-)-**_

The Titans and their royal guest sat down at the dining table, which had the Titans logo printed on its surface. Raven instinctively took her usual seat, which placed her next to Gar, until she noticed that Perdita was now unable to sit next to him. She quickly got up.

"Sorry, force of habit … please, take my seat."

Gardita accepted Raven's offer and thanked her. Raven walked around the table and sat at the empty seat that was opposite of Beast Boy and Perdita.

"So, little lady, what kind of pizza would you like? We have Meat Lover's, Supreme, Hawaiian, Pepperoni, Cheese and … ugh … Tofu." Cyborg asked.

Perdita smiled sheepishly. "I do not know … I have never had pizza before."

"You've never had pizza?" Robin asked.

"The cooks at the palace, they do not make it. There is one of your American pizza chains in Vlatava, the Pizza Shack, I think. I have never been to one."

"I thought you and Beast Boy just took a trip across Europe. Didn't you have pizza in Rome?" Robin asked.

"I don't think American style pizza is popular in Italy. There are no American pizza chains there." Raven quietly remarked.

"Our trip … it was not what you would call spontaneous. Everything we did was prearranged by palace staff. When we were in Italy … to be honest, I do not remember what we ate when in Rome. But I am happy to try pizza now."

"Try the Supreme." Garfield quickly suggested.

Cyborg served Perdita first, then dished up slices for Starfire and Raven. The guys then helped themselves. Perdita looked around the table with a confused look on her face until she saw the others pick up their pizza slices with their hands and begin to eat.

Gar smiled. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, no utensils for pizza. Just use your hands."

Raven watched from across the table as Perdita cautiously picked up her slice. _She sure is different from Starfire. _Perdita took a polite bite from her slice.

"It is very tasty. I like it." She said in a happy voice.

"Well alright." Cyborg chortled.

"I have lived a very sheltered life, unlike my cousin, Princess Tara."

The table fell quiet. Raven was the first to break the silence.

"Terra is your cousin?"

Perdita nodded. "We are distant relatives, but yes, we are related. Most royal families in eastern Europe are related by blood."

"None of us knew that." Raven added. "We do know that Terra is a princess of Markovia, though we didn't learn about that until much later, after the incident with Slade."

"Yes, Gar has told me about his relationship with Tara."

"If you can call it that." He grumbled. "Why didn't she tell me she had to go back to Markovia, or that she was a princess. She never told me anything, just 'things change'."

Perdita place her hand on his forearm.

"Do not be angry with her. Her life has been difficult. When she acquired her powers she ran away and renounced her place in the royal family. Her father was a very difficult man, which is one reason why she ran away. As you all probably know her parents were murdered and her brother Gregor became the King. Her brother Brion, who has powers similar to hers became her guardian. He freed her from the stony state she was in and enrolled her in Murakami school until the situation in Markovia stabilized. She was scheduled to go home the week after you found her, Garfield."

"I know all that now, but why didn't she tell me? Why did she say that she wasn't the girl I knew and that things change? I could have handled the truth."

"Well, in a way, that was true." Raven quipped. "You didn't know she was a princess or that she had to go home, so she wasn't the girl you knew anymore and things did change."

"Yeah, but she still could have told me."

"Would you have been any less heart broken?" Raven asked.

"I guess not … and it doesn't really matter. I'm with Perdita now, and if you ask me I traded up, big time." He looked Perdita in the eyes. "And not because you're a Queen and she's just a princess." He quickly glanced at Starfire "Uh, no offense, Star."

The Tamaranian giggled. "None is taken."

Perdita took his hand. "Gar, I am not close to Tara, but it is my understanding that she was very unhappy about leaving you behind, and I fully understand, you are as they say in English: the catch. She was in love with you, more than you know."

"Actually, I'm the one who scored. I mean, I'm the green freak and ..."

"Garfield!" Perdita thundered at him. "We have already discussed this, you are not a freak."

"Perdita is correct, you are not a freak." Raven interjected. Starfire also firmly agreed.

Gar smiled. "Well, if the three most important women in my life say so, then who am I to argue?"

A small smile appeared on Raven's face. While she knew that she was important to Beast Boy, she had never actually heard him say so. Deep in the recesses of her psyche, in the place she called Nevermore, an emoticlone Cyborg had once dubbed "Happy" was deliriously joyful.

They continued to eat. Gar served Perdita a glass of root beer, and she grimaced when she tried it. Raven rolled her eyes and served the blond a glass of Coca Cola, which was more to her liking than the minty flavored beverage which no European has ever liked. Soon they finished their meal. Robin and Cyborg offered to clear the table.

"Guys, is there a car I can use? I want to take Perdita for a drive."

"Take the T-Car, Evergreen." Cyborg shouted from the kitchen. I just updated its defensive systems. Can't be too careful if you're driving a Queen around."

He tossed the keys to Beast Boy. The changeling took his sweetheart's hand and they vanished into the elevator. Starfire nodded at Raven, who nodded back.

"Raven and I will be in my room." She announced and they exited into a stairwell.

"That's odd, Raven and Star don't usually hang out after lunch, and we know that Raven is a creature of habit. I wonder what's up." The Tin Man remarked.

"I think I might know why." The Boy Wonder replied.

_**-(-)-**_

Beast Boy drove the T-Car down the bay side expressway. It was a gorgeous autumn afternoon and the leaves on the trees were changing colors and the sun reflected off the bay's blue waters.

"So what do you think of Jump City?"

"It is very … new and modern."

He chuckled. "Yeah, no castles here. You want some ice cream? There's a great place downtown."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Soon enough they were seated in a very retro looking ice cream parlor. Perdita looked mildly amused.

"I have seen places like this in old American movies. I didn't know they really existed. It is very quaint."

The waitress brought them their sundaes, and Perdita was staring wide eyed at hers.

"Gar, it is so big."

"Yeah, they can be. Don't worry about it, just eat what you want."

She dipped her spoon into it and had a taste.

"Do Raven and Starfire eat this much ice cream? If so, how do they not get fat?"

"Well, Robin makes us train hard, so we burn tons of calories. And Raven is very fit. She usually only uses her powers when we kick bad guy butt, but she knows how how to fight with her hands and feet too. One time we were sparring and I got sloppy. She punched me in the face and let me tell you, I saw stars. I know she looks kind of dainty, but she's really strong."

Perdita nodded.

"I see, you think very highly of Raven, which is understandable. You care for her, yes?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Well, yeah, sure. We're close."

"Do you love her?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I mean, we're family … the Titans. Why do you ask?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "She is in love with you."

He burst out laughing. "Raven? In love with me? As in girlfriend in love with me? No way."

Perdita patted his hand. "She is. She is very discrete about it, but I can tell. And I can tell that she is heartbroken that we are together."

"Aw, c'mon. Raven? I mean, she's never said anything about that to me. Are you sure?"

"I am. What I am not sure about is how you feel for her. I might not be a super hero nor have super powers, Gar; but part of my upbringing was to learn to read people and I am told that I am very good at that."

She paused.

"Gar, do not mistake my curiosity for jealousy, but I can tell that you have very strong feelings for her. You also have strong feelings for Starfire, but with Raven it is different. But you are a difficult read, so I am uncertain about how much you love her."

"Perdita, what are you trying to say?"

She looked away for a moment. He had never seen her look so hesitant. She sighed and looked back at him.

"What I am saying is that if you love her more than me, then you should be with her."

His jaw hit the floor. "Are you crazy? Of course I love you more. How could you think I love Raven more? She's like a sister to me, I've never felt that way about her."

Gar suddenly had a flashback, to the night when Raven came looking for him after the incident with the Beast and Adonis. After thanking him for saving her, she told him that they were having a moment. He recalled how his heart skipped a few beats after hearing that. But then life happened and there never was another "moment".

He snapped back to reality. Perdita was gazing into his eyes.

"Thank you, Gar, I needed to know."

She paused and bit her lip, and she suddenly looked a little nervous.

"I needed to know, because ..."

Again,she paused. She took both of his hands into hers.

"Garfield, will you be my Prince Consort?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Gar?"

"Perdy … you just asked me to marry you, right?"

"Yes, I did. Will you? I know we are young, but if I am old enough to be Queen and you are old enough to save the word, then ..."

"Yes." He interrupted her. "I will."

_**-(-)-**_

The door to Starfire's room opened. The two women quietly entered and it swished shut behind them.

"Raven ..."

The sorceress sat down on the edge of Starfire's bed.

"I had my chance. I blew it. It's too late now." She droned in her monotone.

"It is not too late." Starfire replied.

"It's been too late for a long time … I can't blame him, not after that put down."

"He has forgiven you."

"I know. But he's with her … Starfire … why was I so stupid? I actually wanted to be his date. Why did I say such a terrible thing to him?"

"You were afraid."

Raven sighed. "I was terrified. When Cyborg suggested that take Gar as my date, I panicked."

She sighed again. "It doesn't matter now, I don't have a chance."

"That is not true. The long distance relationships, they are difficult. You may have another opportunity."

"I won't steal him from her."

"You won't have to steal him. You have known each other for a long time. His love for her is immature. It will fail. And when it does, you will be ready for him."

"Ready? Have you forgotten how I panicked and what I said to him?"

"I have not forgotten, which is why I will help prepare you so it does not happen again."

"Starfire, that has to be an impossible task."

The princess smiled. "Nightwing told me in the future that the Titans can do the impossible. We will win him back, that I promise you."

Raven and the Tamaranian embraced and both smiled as they hugged.


	4. Starfire Helps

Another bit of Young Justice trivia: Hynden Walch, Starfire's voice in both Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! voices Perdita in Young Justice and Tara Strong is Terra's voice. Khary Payton is Aqualad (but not Cyborg, who is voiced by Zeno Robinson). I think the only Titan voice who didn't get a part was Scott Menville.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven and the Tamaranian embraced and both smiled as they hugged.

"So, you have a plan?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Care to share it?"

The princess nodded.

"First, we will help you overcome your kimbar gruvenbag."

"My what?"

Starfire giggled. "Loosely translated it is the 'emotional awkwardness', it is a rare psychological ailment on Tamaran."

Raven frowned. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Tamaranian … so, how does one overcome this kimbar gruvenbag on Tamaran? Does it involve some sort of violent sparring?"

Starfire laughed. "Of course not! Why does everyone think we Tamaranians solve everything with fighting."

"You got me there. So what is the treatment? Do you talk with a therapist?"

Star shook her head. "No, nothing so dry and intellectual."

Raven arched her eyebrows. "Well then, what is it?"

"It is very simple. A friend, in this case me, arranges for a surrogate for you."

"A surrogate? A surrogate for what?"

"For Beast Boy."

"I don't understand. What exactly would I do with this surrogate?"

"Everything you would like to do with Beast Boy, but are emotionally uncomfortable with actually doing."

"I still don't follow what you're trying to say. Could you be more concrete?"

"Well, you would talk with him, share your feelings ..."

"How is that any different than seeing a therapist?"

"You would also share the intimacy with him."

"Intimacy? You mean like sharing my secrets?"

"Yes, that, and you would also caress and kiss ..."

Raven's jaw fell.

"And towards the end of the treatment, the coitus."

"WHAT!?" Raven thundered.

Starfire looked very puzzled.

"Do you not know what the coitus is?"

"Of course I know what the word means! Starfire, are you crazy? I'm not that kind of girl."

"I do not understand. What kind of girl are you?"

"The kind who doesn't engage in casual sex, or any premarital sex for that matter." She snorted.

"Are you certain about this?"

"100%"

"I ask because I was thinking of asking Aqualad to be your surrogate."

"What? Starfire, please tell me you haven't said anything to him about this."

"I have not. I was simply considering him because I know you find him attractive and I know he has expressed interest in you in the past. Raven, I am certain that he would be willing to, as you humans would day, 'show you the ropes'."

Raven sighed. "I don't want anyone to show me the ropes. How about we skip the surrogate thing? What else do you have in mind?"

The princess looked dejected. "Well, I suppose we could do more of the girl talk."

"That sounds much better. How about we start now?"

"As you wish … let us start at the beginning … when was the first time you noticed you had feelings for friend Garfield?"

"That's easy … it was the day we met. Troggar had hurt him and I helped him to get up, I wrapped his arm around my neck to help him stand. I … felt my cheeks warm … I had never been so close to a boy before... we were touching."

Raven paused and fidgeted her fingers.

"Please, continue."

"I … I felt very protective of him … I wasn't going to let that overgrown lizard hurt him more."

"So, you have had the feelings since the beginning?"

"I guess the answer is yes. But why do I have such a hard time expressing it?"

Star smiled. "You did become the jealous when he and Terra became the item."

"He is so out of her league." Raven grunted. "I knew she was bad news from the beginning."

"She is a princess."

"So? She isn't worthy of him, and never will be."

Starfire nodded her agreement. "Remember when Terra was going to kill him with the sharp and pointy rock?"

"Remember? I still have nightmares about that."

"Raven, you did something then that you have not done since. Something that none of us has ever done."

Raven closed her eyes and remembered the moment.

_It'll be the last thing you'll ever do._

"I threatened to kill her if she hurt him."

"Yes, you did."

Raven shrugged. "That hardly qualifies as an expression of romantic love."

"Actions speak louder than words. You were ready to kill Terra if she harmed your beloved."

"Maybe … but he didn't even notice. All he could think about was her."

"That he was infatuated with Terra was unfortunate. But he did notice. We all did."

"And now he's infatuated with Perdita, who is much nicer and prettier than Terra ..."

Raven paused and Starfire saw a lone tear drip down her face.

"... and me."

Starfire took her hand and squeezed it.

"Perdita is indeed lovely, but so are you. We will need to be patient, my friend. Their relationship will not succeed. And you will need to be ready for that moment."

"And how do I do that?"

"I have an exercise for you. Cyborg is preparing a welcome dinner for tonight for Perdita."

"Yeah, he mentioned making Metropolis style ribs. I'm so looking forward to that. They melt in your mouth."

"As am I. But tonight you will eat whatever Beast Boy eats."

The sorceress frowned. "Tofu instead of Metropolis style ribs?"

"That is correct. Trust me, he will notice and lavish attention on you. He will remember your gesture when the time comes."

"I see your point … dear Azar, so this is what one does out of love?"

"Yes, it is. Raven, what do Robin and I always have for breakfast on Saturday mornings?"

"You mean the egg white omelets?"

"Yes, the egg white omelets. I hate the egg white omelets. They have no flavor. I eat them while you and Cyborg have waffles and scrambled eggs, with the melted cheese and tomatillo salsa."

"And Gar has those awful fake tofu scrambled eggs, just smelling them makes me gag … Starfire, please don't tell me that I have to eat those as well."

"One step at a time, Raven, once step at a time."

_**-(-)-**_

The ride back from the ice cream parlor felt surreal. Beast Boy almost felt like the T-Car was flying. He had the happiest smile on his face. Life was perfect.

"Gar, is it my imagination, or is the car flying?" Perdita asked in an alarmed voice.

Beast Boy nearly jumped out of he seat when he realized they flying about 10 feet in the air.

"Oops! My bad!" He said as he flipped a switch and the T-Car descended back to the road, its tires squealing as they made contact with the pavement. "Sorry, I don't remember flipping the hover jet switch on. It was an accident."

"Garfield Logan, will being married to you always be this exciting?"

"You can count on it."

_**-(-)-**_

The scene in Raven's room was the epitome of serenity. The drapes were drawn and the only light in the room was from several candles, which flickered and danced like dervishes, bathing the room in their amber glow. The room was silent, except for the quiet murmur of Raven whispering her mantra as she floated over her bed, her eyes closed and her legs crossed as she sat in a perfect lotus position.

Until the intercom chirped.

"Yo, Raven, are you in your room?"

She slowly opened her eyes and descended until her feet were on the floor. She walked over to the intercom and pushed a button.

"I'm here."

"Dinner time … you sure you want tofu for dinner?"

"As unbelievable as it sounds, yes."

"OK, it's your funeral. Anyway, the lovebirds are back and they're hungry. Apparently her Majesty has never had ribs before. I can't wait to see her try to eat them with a fork and knife. What do they eat in Vlatava anyway?"

"I have no idea what their cuisine is like, probably some eastern European variant, goulash and boiled cabbage perhaps. I'm on my way. Raven out."

She switched the intercom off and headed out to the common room. She quickly made her way and reached her destination, wondering along the way about what to expect when she got there. The doors swished open as she arrived and she saw that everyone was already seated. Starfire pointed at an empty seat next to Garfield. How she managed to arrange that, as that was Cyborg's usual place, was mystery. As she approached she could sense the tidal wave of joy that emanated from Gar.

"Raven, have a seat." He happily gestured. "Now that everyone is here, we have some news to share."

He glanced at Perdita. "You want to tell them?"

She beamed happily at him. "No, please, you have the honor."

"Cool … guys … you're never gonna guess what happened today ..."

He glanced happily at the blond.

"Perdita asked me to marry her! Isn't that awesome!"

The room felt as if all the air had been sucked out of it. After a few seconds Raven broke the silence.

"That is wonderful news … congratulations are … in order." She managed to croak.

Perdita glanced around the room. It didn't take being an empath to know that this wasn't welcome news for the team. Robin quickly regained his composure and stood up.

"Raven is right, congratulations are in order. This is wonderful news, though I have to say, we will all miss you, Beast Boy. The team won't be the same without you."

Robin quickly scanned the table. All there was to drink was soda pop. There wasn't a drop of bubbly in the whole Tower. He grabbed his glass and raised it.

"To Perdita and Garfield, may you find much happiness together."

"Hear, hear!" Cyborg shouted as he stood up, with his glass in hand, raising it.

Raven was feeling as though the walls were closing in on her. Summoning all of her will power she grabbed her glass and stood.

"To Garfield and Perdita." She said in her monotone. Starfire quickly did the same.

"Thanks guys … I'm gonna miss you too … so, how about we start eating before it gets cold."

He grabbed some tongs and served Perdita some ribs, along with some coleslaw and potato salad.

He then turned towards Raven. "How many ribs you want?"

"Actually … I was thinking I'd like to try your tofu in barbecue sauce."

The look of joy on his face made it seem like it would explode.

"Rave, you won't regret it." He said as he served it up, placing the plate in front of her. She grabbed her fork and poked a sauce drenched cube. She had already lost all her appetite and was using every ounce if her will power to not begin bawling. She popped the cube into her mouth.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's better than I thought it would be."

"See, I told you it was good! And good for you too!" He then looked at Perdita. "You should try some, Perdy."

"Maybe next time." She said diplomatically as she watched the others eat their ribs. She gingerly picked one up with her hands, watching how Robin did it, and took a bite.

"Mmmm, it is delicious. I must thank all of you for your hospitality and I would like to invite you to all come to Vlatava with Garfield and I so you can be present when we officially announce our engagement."

Everyone turned to look at Robin.

"Of course we'll go. We would be honored. We can leave tomorrow morning. I'll call Bumblebee and see if they cover for us while we're gone."

Raven quietly finished her meal. She then stood up.

"Please excuse me, this has been … an emotional day. I need to go meditate before I pack for the trip."

Without waiting for a response she hurried out of the room.

"I see what you meant when you said she isn't very sociable." Perdita whispered to Beast Boy.

"It isn't easy for her. She's an empath, and can get overwhelmed with other people's emotions." He whispered back.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven reached her room and after opening the door she staggered inside. She collapsed next to her bed and wept bitterly.


	5. Off to Vlatava

_Early, the next morning ..._

There was a small suitcase on Raven's bed. It was open and partially packed. Raven was going through her feeble collection of formal wear in her closet, which consisted of two evening gowns she purchased over the past year with Starfire's assistance, a pair of high heeled shoes and a small black purse. There was also a single package of unused nylons, which she held in her hands.

She looked at the hated garments, unsure which ones to pack. She looked back and forth at the two dresses, unable to make a decision. With a displeased snort she slid the closet door shut and headed over to her chest of drawers. She slid the bottom drawer open and pulled out her winter costume, with its fur trimmed cape and black leggings. She quickly slid them into her suitcase, after which she retrieved a new pair of black boots that matched the leggings. She placed those into the suitcase as well and closed. She knew that she would get some grief from Robin and Starfire over her choice of "formal wear", but her choice was made.

She was packing some books and other sundries into a knapsack when her communicator trilled. She flipped it open and saw Robin's face.

"Time to go." His voice sounded over the tinny speaker.

"On my way." She replied.

As she was heading out she saw a small picture frame on her nightstand. It was a snapshot Starfire took on her birthday. She was posing with Beast Boy, who had his arm affectionately draped over her shoulder while grinning one of his silly smiles. She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the picture frame and shoved it into her bag.

_**-(-)-**_

_Several hours later …_

The T-Ship, which was flying at a leisurely subsonic speed, was entering Austrian airspace, meaning that Vlatava wasn't far away. Once they passed Hungary they would be almost there.

Raven woke from a brief nap and stretched. She performed a few simple exercises to ease the stiffness from legs. She looked over at Beast Boy's compartment and saw that he and Perdita were sound asleep. Gardita, that's what the press called them. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to hearing that word.

Raven decided to do a little more research on Gar's betrothed the night before, and she read the Vlatavan press the night before. What she found was … interesting.

There were of course many in Vlatava who thought that Gardita were the cutest thing in the world and who were thrilled that the dashing Titan was courting their Queen. This was not unexpected. What was unexpected was that the former Count Vertigo, Perdita's villainous uncle in exile, was given a platform to express his displeasure over his niece being courted by a "peasant". Even more unexpected was that there were many in Vlatava who agreed with Vertigo. Raven also learned that years ago, in a traditional but non binding ceremony, Perdita's parents had betrothed Perdita to Terra's brother, Prince Gregor of Markovia, and that some Vlatavan traditionalists were complaining that Perdita should not break off that betrothal, no matter how symbolic it was.

Raven pondered all this as she watched the flight screen in her compartment, where their destination was displayed on a map. Markovia and Vlatava were neighbors; small, insignificant and vestigial kingdoms that had somehow managed to remain intact after the second world war and not be absorbed into one of the Soviet Republics. Prior to learning that Terra was actually Markovian royalty Raven had never given either kingdom much of her attention, as she regarded them as historical relics, insignificant in the modern world. Needless to say, she no longer thought of them that way.

_**-(-)-**_

The T-Ship approached the castle, and Cyborg was informed via radio to land on the lower helipad, where an honor guard awaited them, which included the Prime Minister, who wore pince nez style glasses and a coat with tails. As soon as the T-Ship's engines powered down a ramp was wheeled over and Perdita walked down, followed by Beast Boy. The others disembarked in their usual way. The Prime Minister greeted Perdita at the bottom of the ramp.

"Your Majesty, you didn't mention that you would be bringing guests."

"I know, Bela, it was a last minute decision."

He gently led her away and they exchanged a few words.

"But we already have a state visit scheduled today. The reception is tonight."

Perdita face palmed. "How could I forget? Forgive me, Bela, my mind has been elsewhere."

Perdita whispered to him and he was unable to hide his astonishment, but said nothing. He then excused himself and returned to the castle in a hurry. Perdita walked back to the Titans.

"I forgot we already have an official state event today, but you are all of course invited to the reception. She took Gar's hand. "I'm afraid that we will have to postpone our happy announcement until our guests leave, it would be rude to interrupt the state visit with such news. But do not worry, they will only be here one day, they will leave tomorrow."

"No worries, babe. So who's coming? Some big wigs from Germany or France?"

Perdita smiled. "No, not them. The Markovians are coming to visit."

_**-(-)-**_

_Later that evening at the reception …_

The reception was much more heavily attended than Raven was expecting, given the two kingdom's tininess. Apparently the Who's Who of both Markovia and Vlatava were present, and the ballroom was teeming with all sorts of dignitaries. Robin had taught Raven how to politely interact with such people, how make small talk before quietly slipping away. Perdita introduced the Titans to King Gregor, who seemed smitten with Starfire, much to Robin's chagrin. Gregor was dressed in a sharp military uniform, and was very charming. His resemblance to Terra was striking.

Raven was initially popular with the guests, plus she stood out in her Titans Gala uniform. After about twenty minutes it appeared that her novelty had run its course and people were leaving her alone so she managed to avoid any more social contact, though she kept a sharp eye on "Gardita" at all times.

Soon a majordomo entered the room and announced that the state dinner was ready. The guests quickly filed into the cavernous dining room, with its huge table. Ushers guided guests to their seats. Raven straggled behind, not wishing to be seated until the last moment, in a vain hope to minimize contact with anyone at the table. Finally it was her turn to be seated and she was led to her chair, and she sat down. No sooner had her behind touched the chair that she heard a familiar voice next to her on her right,

"Well, look who the cat dragged in. Long time no see, Rae Rae."

The sorceress slowly turned to confirm what her ears had heard.

"Terra?"

"The one and only."

"I … I didn't see you at the reception."

"I was late, on purpose. I hate receptions."

Terra was wearing a dazzling dress and her tiara must have had at least 100 diamonds in it. Terra gave Raven a quick look over.

"I see your slumming it, wearing your winter costume."

"I hate formal wear or whatever you call it." She replied in a clipped tone.

"Me too, but Gregor makes me wear this monkey suit for state occasions. I feel like a doll when I dress like this."

The ex Titan quickly looked over at Perdita and Beast Boy, who had the seats of honor, along with King Gregor. She leaned over to Raven and whispered.

"It boils my blood to see them together. And I heard the rumor that she popped him the question and he accepted."

"Why do you care? I mean, you're the one who dumped him."

"You know I had no choice." She replied in a gruff tone, then furtively looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Meet me after dinner at the balcony behind those glass doors over there. We need to talk … in private."

_**-(-)-**_

The dinner seemed to last forever, with countless courses. Mercifully, it came to an end and Raven excused herself from the table and went to the agreed upon rendezvous point. She arrived first. It was a cool, crisp evening and she was glad she wore her winter costume. The town's lights sparkled in the valley below as she patiently waited for Terra to show up. She waited almost fifteen minutes until Terra finally showed up.

"Sorry, it was hard to get away."

Raven turned to face her former teammate.

"So?"

Terra crossed her arms. "Raven, we can't let BB marry her."

"We?"

Terra turned away. "Yes … we." She quickly turned around and faced the women she once called a witch. "Let's level here. We both love him."

"So what if we do? We can't just tell him to not marry her. This isn't the movies where the priest asks if anyone objects to this marriage and I get up and yell that I object."

"He'll be miserable with her! We can't let this happen." Terra growled as she gestured angrily.

Raven sighed. "As much as I hate to admit, they seem very happy together."

"Oh for Pete's sake, Raven. Don't you ever read the tabloids?"

"Actually, I don't. What are you trying to say?"

Terra crossed her arms and paced around. She stopped and looked at Raven.

"Look, I know everyone thinks that being in a royal family is awesome. You don't have to work, you go to parties and ride in yachts in Mediterranean, but trust me, it's not worth it. The press follows your every move. You can't fart without them knowing."

"If you say so."

"I'm serious, you have no privacy. Why do you thing I ran away?"

Raven nodded. "I understand. But isn't this Gar's decision to make?"

"You mean his mistake to make … look, once I lost my powers I knew I had to go home. I can't have BB."

"So it's the same for you?"

"You bet it is … I'll probably end up marrying some prince or duke, pop out a couple of kids, then we'll end up cheating on each other because our marriage will be pure hell."

"You really don't have any other options?"

"Yeah, I could take the veil and become a nun. It's the only honorable way out of this mess, but the idea of getting up at 4AM to pray Matins isn't my idea of a good time either."

Raven sighed a second time. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't marry BB, so you have to do it. For both of us."

"Me? And how am supposed to pull that off? Do I just walk up to him and tell him to dump the queen and marry me?"

Raven saw a smile form on Terra's face. She hadn't seen that smile since the time they fought each other in the mud pit.

"Leave that to me."


	6. The Announcement

"Leave that to me."

A small frown formed on the gray Titan's face.

"Terra, what are you going to do?"

The blond princess continued to grin. "It's already in motion."

"Would you mind letting me in on whatever this hare brained scheme of yours is? Because if Gar gets hurt in the process, I'm holding you responsible."

"Do you want him or not? Yeah, his feelings will be hurt, but he's a big boy, he'll get over it. We'll make sure he quickly forgets about her."

"We? I don't like how this is beginning to sound."

"Relax, Rae Rae, I'll just be providing moral support. I'm your wing woman. Stop worrying, you get to keep him in the end."

"In the end?"

"After she breaks up with him, he'll need some consolation. I'll provide that in the short term, then you can swoop in for the kill."

Raven felt a growl form in her throat. "Define consolation."

"I'll provide him with whatever he needs. I know what you're thinking, that I'm gonna bag him for myself; but I can't do that. The Markovian constitution doesn't allow royals to marry commoners."

"You're kidding?"

"You've seen how that's worked out for the British royal family? My grandfather amended our constitution 60 years ago, forbidding the royal family from marrying commoners, and Gregor has no intention of rolling it back. And I'll let you in on a little secret … he and Perdy like each other, a lot."

Raven gently rubbed her temples. "And I thought my life was complicated … so let me get this straight … you're going to convince Perdita to break up with Gar and marry your brother instead?"

"Not exactly."

Raven heaved an impatient sigh. "Then would you please get to the point?"

"Impatient as always, aren't we, Rae Rae. Fine, I'll lay it out for you in black and white: Vlatava also legally restricts who their royals can marry."

"But she's the Queen. Can't she change the law?"

"Her Parliament would have to approve, and there are enough traditionalists in their House of Lords to veto her change request. Vertigo isn't the only one who despises 'peasants'."

"So you're saying she would have to abdicate to stay with Gar?"

"Well, I'm thinking that she's hoping that she can just ignore the rule. But there's a problem … her uncle, the former Count Vertigo, is next in line for the throne. If she marries BB, Vertigo could demand the crown for himself."

Raven looked astonished. "Would the people of Vlatava accept him as their King?"

Terra nodded. "As a whole they aren't crazy about him, but there are enough traditionalists to make it happen. She won't step down and hand the Kingdom over to him, that ain't gonna happen. As much as she will hate to do it, she'll break up with BB to save Vlatava. And I'll make sure Gregor starts courting her again. Many are hoping that he will, as they would like to see the two kingdoms unite."

Raven crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "This isn't the way I wanted to win him back."

A small smile appeared on Terra's face.

_How can you win back what was never yours to begin with?_

"Do you want him or not?"

Before Raven could answer the balcony door opened. Raven turned and saw that it was Garfield who was dressed in the gala military uniform he wore to the reception, and Perdita was on his arm.

"Raven, so this is where you've been hiding. I know parties aren't your thing but …"

He stopped talking when he saw Terra was present.

"Hi. BB. Miss me?" She asked in a coy tone.

"Terra?"

"Cousin, I'm so glad you came. I was told that you might not be part of the state visit. What made you change your mind?" Perdita added.

"When I heard that BB would be here, I changed my mind."

"BB? Oh, you mean Beast Boy." Perdita said as she looked loving into his eyes before looking back at her cousin. "Believe me cousin, he is no boy."

"I believe you. Also, a little bird told me that you two are engaged. Congratulations!"

Terra then proceeded to kiss her cousin and then the changeling."So when is the official announcement?"

"We were planning on announcing tomorrow, after you return to Markovia."

"Don't wait on our account. Besides, tonight is the perfect time. The press is already here."

Terra wrapped her arms around his waist pulled him in close and tight. "Isn't this great BB? We're gonna be neighbors! We're gonna see each other a lot more from now on."

Raven noticed that Perdita furrowed her brow at Terra's excessively enthusiastic hug. Gar gently pushed Terra away and looked at his girlfriend.

"What do you think? Should we just go back in there and make it official?"

"You might as well, it's not like it's a secret anymore. Go for it!" Terra beamed.

Perdita looked lost in thought, until she nodded.

"I am ready. Let's do it."

The happy couple, accompanied by a bubbling Terra, reentered the palace, followed by Raven, who was intercepted by Starfire, who was wearing a small tiara Perdita had loaned her for the reception. The alien princess pulled her gray friend aside.

"Raven, are you well? You look disturbed."

Raven leaned over and whispered.

"Terra is up to something. She has a plan to stop their marriage, but I don't trust her."

"Terra is always up to something. We must be careful, dear friend, very careful."

_**-(-)-**_

Raven and Starfire entered the ballroom and saw Perdita talking with her Prime Minister, who looked very agitated. They discretely drew close and were able to eavesdrop. The Prime Minister was doing his best to dissuade Perdita from making the announcement. At first the excuses were feeble: breach of protocol and what not. Perdita was having none of it.

"Your Majesty, I did not wish to bring this up, but what about Article 67?"

Perdita frowned. "No one cares about that obsolete law."

"Your uncle cares a great deal."

Her frown intensified. "Let him care. The people are with me. Why should I be denied a choice in who I marry?"

"But Your Majesty ..."

"Enough! I have made my decision."

The prime minster nodded grimly and slowly walked over to a podium with the Vlatavan coat of arms on it. He turned on the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests and King Gregor of Markovia, I have an important announcement to make."

He paused, waiting for the room to quiet down.

"It is with great joy I announce that Her Royal Majesty, Queen Perdita is engaged to be married to Mr. Garfield Mark Logan, who is also known as the super hero Beast Boy of the Titans."

The room erupted in raucous applause as he stepped away from the podium. Perdita and Garfield stepped forward waving and smiling happily.

"Long live the Queen!" Someone shouted. Shouts of huzzah! quickly followed.

Robin joined the ladies and watched the announcement unfold. Cameras clicked and microphones were raised.

"I just saw Terra in the room." He whispered to Raven.

"I talked with her." She replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

_**-(-)-**_

_The next morning …_

Raven rose early and had showered and dressed before 6:30. It was now 7:30 and she was levitating in the middle of the room, in her signature Lotus position, softly chanting her mantra when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" she announced without breaking her meditation.

A maid, pushing a tea cart, entered the room. She paused, looking at the floating woman. She was familiar with the Titans and while she had seen Raven fly in TV footage it was quite another thing to see her levitate in person.

"Your tea and some biscuits, as per your request." The maid meekly announced.

Raven floated down to the floor and landed on her blue boots.

"Irish breakfast tea?"

"Yes, mum. Will you require anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

The maid bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Raven poured herself a cup of tea into a delicate, fine china cup. Quite different from the usual mug she used at home, which was inscribed "I'm not a bitch, I just look like one", a gag gift she received from Titans East on her last birthday and which to everyone's surprise she kept and used daily. She took a sip. The tea was perfect.

There was also a copy The London Times on the cart. She picked it up.

"How about that? A proper newspaper, I suppose there is still hope for civilization." She mumbled to herself as she read the bold texted headline.

"**Count Vertigo Demands Queen Perdita Abdicate Vlatavan Throne"**

Raven quickly read the article. As Terra predicted, Vertigo was demanding that Perdita resign should she marry "a peasant" as he often referred to those who lacked a royal lineage. What was interesting was that he had been following the Markovian state visit and was able to officially react in response to the engagement announcement within minutes. Very convenient, almost too convenient.

She pulled her laptop computer out of her knapsack and began to check various news websites. Vertigo was everywhere, demanding Perdita's abdication should she make good on her promise to marry a commoner. Some of the Vlatavan press was critical of the Queen's announcement and a few political groups in the country were already announcing their support for Vertigo.

"It's begun. Azar help us if this is a mistake."


	7. Terra

Raven was still reading the world wide reaction to the engagement announcement when there was a knock on her door. Without taking her eyes of the screen she replied.

"Come in."

The door open and Grayson, who was attired in his traffic light suit, mask and cape entered the room.

"You've seen the reaction?" He asked.

She closed her laptop. "I have. Dick, there's something I have to tell you … it involves Terra. I think she's somehow involved in all the blow back we're seeing."

Robin crossed his arms and frowned. "How do you know this?"

Raven began to pace around her room. "It's complicated."

"I wouldn't expect it to be anything less, if she's involved."

Raven kept pacing, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "She offered to sabotage their engagement."

"And why would she do that?"

"She says she wants me to marry him."

"And you believed her?"

"No, not really. It's obvious that she's scheming something."

There was a loud pounding on her door. Before she could react it opened and the changeling came charging in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He thundered at the sorceress as he ran towards her.

Robin intercepted him. "Gar, what are you talking about?"

The green Titan shoved a print out into Robin's hands. It was a news article from Reuters. Robin quickly read it and passed it to Raven, who also read it.

"Gar, this isn't true."

The article stated that Raven had contacted various Vlatavan political groups, informing them of the soon to be announced illegal betrothal between Perdita and Gar.

"Why, Raven? Why did you do this?"

"Gar how could I have possibly done this? I didn't even know about the legal restrictions or that there was any opposition to Perdita until last night, when Terra told me."

He snatched the print out back from her. He read one of the paragraphs:

"_Milos Janovitch, the chairman of the Vlatavan Traditionalist party said that the engagement announcement was leaked to him by none other than the mysterious Raven of the Titans."_

"Gar, this is absurd. I've never spoken to this man, in fact I've never heard of him until now. And why would I do this? The information was going to become public anyway."

"You tell me. Raven, Perdita is under huge pressure to call off our engagement!" He yelled as he fought back the tears. "Why do you hate me? I finally found a girl who likes me just the way I am and you're sabotaging it. Why?"

Raven was feeling overwhelmed. "I don't hate you. I never have. And I didn't speak to anyone. That man is lying."

"Why would he lie?"

Robin had quietly watched the exchange between his two teammates. He cleared his throat.

"I think Terra's behind this."

Gar snarled at the boy wonder. "I figured you'd say something like that. You just don't want me to quit the team. You're probably in on this too. I should have known."

He charged out of the room.

"Gar, wait ..." Raven whimpered as she began to follow him. Robin grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs to cool off. Then we'll talk to him. He'll understand that we had nothing to do with this."

_**-(-)-**_

Gar stomped down the hallway. There were several large portraits of Perdita's ancestors, all looking down disapprovingly at the green interloper. There were also a few guards in the hallway, dressed in their posh uniforms and bearing ceremonial weapons, and they too stared at Gar, though they did it discretely.

The changeling walked around a corner and almost ran into a young woman.

"BB, are you OK? I just read the news."

The changeling stepped back and saw that it was Terra.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, we don't go home until this afternoon." She replied. "Are you OK?"

"What do you think? I haven't been able to see Perdy this morning. Everybody tells me that she's busy."

"I know, I'm sorry. I also haven't seen her. I think Gregor might be with her."

Gar frowned. "Your brother's with her? What's going on? Why can he see her and I can't."

"He's probably trying to help her deal with this mess. I mean, he is a King, he's knows about this stuff."

Gar leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. "I think Robin and Raven are behind all this. I can't believe they would stoop so low to keep me on the team."

Terra nodded. "I saw that article. I can't believe that Raven leaked the engagement information to the traditionalists."

"Terra, I don't get it, what's their problem? Why don't these 'traditionalists' like me? I'm a super hero, not some Hollywood flake like what's her name, that actress who married that British prince. I'm one of the good guys. I've helped save the world, and that includes Vlatava."

Terra sighed. "Well, for starters, you aren't a member of the Vlatavan/Markovian Church."

"You guys have your own church? Perdy never mentioned anything about that. You mean I'd have to join your church?"

"Well, yeah. It's no biggie. The archbishop would baptize and confirm you. But ..."

"But what?"

"Well, you aren't the member of any royal family … I asked Gregor if he would Knight you, but he refused. I'll keep asking him, maybe he'll change his mind."

"This is ridiculous. Can't Perdy get that law changed?"

"In theory she can, but … Gregor was telling me that since she started dating you that there's been a lot of grumbling in the Vlatavan Parliament, and in Markovia too. She has the final word, but ..."

"But what?" He interrupted her again in a very impatient tone.

"There is a lot of support for Vertigo. A lot more than is obvious."

Gar's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? He's a criminal and a psycho." He grumbled.

"He's also very charismatic and is a strong leader. A lot of people are unhappy with Perdita. She often comes across as weak and indecisive, there have even been rumors of a military coup. Even with Vertigo's past, he would have a lot of support from the people and the military."

"A coup? Are you serious? What would happen to Perdy?"

"I don't know. Vertigo might exile her, or … he might leave her to rot in a dungeon or worse."

"Worse? What could be worse?"

"He could have her executed. He has tried to kill her before."

A man in sharp, formal military uniform approached them. From his insignia he held the rank of colonel.

"Excuse me, your Highness. The Queen wishes to see Mr. Logan. Mr. Logan, if you'll please follow me."

Terra leaned over an kissed Gar on the cheek. "BB, you know you can count on me, no matter what happens."

_**-(-)-**_

The colonel lead Gar through a labyrinth of hallways until they reached a large door. The officer knocked and another uniformed man, who was armed, answered. They exchanged a few words before the colonel turned to address the green Titan.

"You may enter."

Gar entered the room, which looked like what some would call a sitting room. There were several armed soldiers, who were attired in green battle uniforms and were carrying laser rifles. Perdita stood in the middle of the room, wearing her royal mantle and her crown. Gar also noticed that her throne had been moved to the room.

"Perdy, what's going on? What's with all the soldiers?"

The Queen looked visibly upset.

"Gar, I have bad news."

"What kind of bad news?"

She pursed her lips before replying. He could see that her eyes were moist and could tell she had been crying.

"I am calling off our engagement."

"What? Why?"

"I'm about to lose the crown, and if I do, my uncle Vertigo will become the King. Gar, I can't allow that to happen. But I am quickly losing support from my people and my military. The few who are loyal to me are here in the palace, but my Prime Minister tells me that as soon as the Markovians go home, that the castle will be stormed by those who oppose me."

"Perdy, what are you going to do? Look, I'm sure that if I talk with Robin that we'll stay and fight for you."

She shook her head. "No, you are outsiders, that would just make things worse."

Gar felt overwhelmed. "So, you just want us to leave? When will I see you again?"

Perdita leaned her head back as she fought the tears forming in her eyes.

"Never, my beloved."

"What!? You can't be serious. I mean, this will blow over and once it does ..."

"I have agreed to marry King Gregor."

He stared at her, stupefied. "No ..."

She could no longer hold back the water works and began to weep. He stepped forward to embrace her but two soldiers blocked his way, their weapons drawn. Gar felt the Beast growl within him, but he forced the leviathan within him to calm down.

"Forgive me, Gar, please forgive me. There is no one else I wish for but you. But if I marry Gregor I will be able to save my kingdom … it will please the traditionalists to see Markovia and Vlatava reunited, it will stop the coup and stop Vertigo ..."

Perdita fell silent. Gar didn't know what to do. He felt as if his whole world was collapsing. Perdita sighed, before speaking to him.

"Gar, before you leave I need you to do something."

"For you, anything."

She pointed at a small table, which had what appeared to be a sheet of paper with the Vlatavan coat of arms on it.

"I need you to sign that paper."

Gar stepped towards the table, picked up the sheet and read it. An angry grimace formed on his face.

"Are you serious? This is nobody's business but ours."

"Gar, I know, but I need you to sign it. I know it's odious, but please, do it for me."

He looked at the sheet. It stated the he and Perdita had never engaged in sexual relations. He signed it with a frown on his face.

"It's done."

"Thank you, Gar, thank you. I need that document signed to marry Gregor and appease the traditionalists. I'm so sorry."

"So am I." He said as he left the room.

After he was gone she also signed the document and handed it to the colonel, who saluted her before he left the room. She then went and sat on her throne, her face stern.

"You will pay for this, Vertigo, you will regret ruining my life." She muttered to herself.

_**-(-)-**_

Gar was escorted back to his room. Terra was waiting for him. She opened the door and followed him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You look awful, what happened?"

"It's over." He said in a whisper.

"Over? You mean … the wedding's off?"

"She's gonna marry your brother instead."

Terra gasped. "No, she's … going to reunite the kingdoms and ..."

She stopped.

"And what?"

"Gar, I'm so sorry … she and Gregor, they were betrothed as children. The betrothal isn't binding … they did court a few years ago, but nothing came of it … I can't believe it. Oh BB, I'm so sorry."

He sat down on a chair and began to weep. Terra placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Why am I such a loser?"

"You're not a loser."

"I'm not? Jill dumped me, you dumped me and Perdy's dumped me."

"I didn't want to dump you."

He looked up at her.

"Yeah, I get it, I'm a peasant and you're a princess. I wasn't good enough for you."

"I was confused. I lost my powers and I was scared. But BB … leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made, even bigger than becoming Slade's apprentice."

"Thanks, I guess."

"BB ..."

"Don't call me that anymore, just call me by my name."

"OK, Gar … do you … do you still have feelings for me? Because I still love you."

"You do?" He replied, unable to hide his incredulity.

"I never stopped loving you. Why do you think I saw you and went with you back to the Tower, when I knew I wasn't supposed to? Do you know just how hard it was for me to tell you to go away?"

"Yeah, I think I have a clue." He replied in a bitter tone.

"BB … Gar, please take me back."

He snorted. "You're a princess and I'm a peasant, in case you've forgotten."

"I'll give up my title."

"You would? You can?"

"I'm just a princess, second in line to the throne, and once my brother and … have children I'll fall even further behind. Gar, I can quit being Tara, Princess of Markovia. I can just become plain old Terra again, well except for the powers."

"Terra, are you serious?"

"I am."

He sighed. "I don't know. This is so sudden and ..."

She silenced him by pulling him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He hesitated at first, but reciprocated. After a minute they separated.

"I know you have your doubts, but I can prove it to you, right now." She said as she began to undo her dress.

"Terra, no, not now, and especially not here."

"Then let me come back with you to Jump City. We can pick things up where we left off."

Gar looked at his former crush. Terra had bloomed into a shapely woman and he felt deep stirrings for her. Memories flooded into his mind, memories about how much he loved her, about how much he desired her.

"OK" He replied before they resumed kissing,.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven was packing her suitcase when there was a polite knock on her door. She opened it and saw the same officer who had escorted Beast Boy earlier.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you before you leave." He said in emotion free voice.


	8. Forced partings

The colonel kept Raven within his peripheral vision as he led her through the hallways. He found all of the Titans to be unnerving. He was accustomed to seeing his queen cavorting with the green freak, not that he approved; but he kept that thought to himself as it was not his place to speak of that. Needless to say, he was pleased that Her Majesty was to wed King Gregor. Some in the palace actually liked the green super hero and lamented that she would not be marrying out of love. He quietly snorted to himself and thought "What's love got to do with it?"

He also found Robin, Starfire and Cyborg to be odd. The short one never removed his mask, as if he were some sort of Lone Ranger. The alien princess was … alien and the robot man was simply bizarre.

But the gray woman unnerved him the most. She was supposed to be some sort of demonic witch, or so he had heard. The thought of taking her to see the palace Priest for an unscheduled and impromptu exorcism briefly crossed his mind, but he shook the though away.

Raven could sense the man's unease. She was accustomed to people feeling that way around her, nothing could be done about it. It didn't matter how many acts of heroism she performed, people feared her and that was the way it was and always would be. No one ever said that life was fair.

They arrived at the same room where the Colonel brought Beast Boy earlier. He knocked and as last time a guard opened the door and hushed words were exchanged.

"You may enter." He announced.

Perdita was staring out of a window when Raven entered. The look of sorrow on her face matched the maelstrom of emotions Raven felt from her. She turned around.

"Raven, thank you for coming."

At first Raven didn't know what to say. She felt a lump in her stomach. After a pregnant pause she blurted: "I'm sorry about how this ended and I want to reassure you that I had nothing to do with it."

Perdita nodded. " I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know that Princess Tara was the one who leaked the news." Perdita turned to look out the window. "What surprised me was that my people were so dead set against Garfield. I knew about the law, I just thought that my subjects wouldn't care."

Raven frowned. "Terra has always been a thorn in my side."

"She wants Gar for herself."

"I'm sure that in her twisted mind that she thinks that she saw him first and therefore he belongs to her."

Perdita turned around and looked at Raven. She smiled very softly.

"If I am not mistaken, you are the one who saw him first. Yes?"

Raven felt her cheeks warm. She was glad her hood was up.

"I don't follow."

Perdita took Raven's hand into her own. Raven's gray flesh contrasted with Perdita's milky complexion.

"I know you love him."

Raven quickly pulled her hand away. "I … I am fond of him. He's a close and dear friend."

"You love him. Raven, you were so selfless when you met me."

Raven huffed. "What else could I do? Make a scene over Gar? It's not like I had ever even tried to show him any tenderness or affection. I've always been cruel and indifferent to him. Had I come out and confessed my love to him, he would have laughed in my face."

"You are wrong. I have seen it in his eyes. He cares deeply about you, more than you understand. You mean to tell me that you do not know? I thought you were an empath."

"I try to block his emotions."

"You do? But why?"

This time Raven turned away from Perdita.

"Why, Raven?"

Raven sighed. "Look at me, Perdita, look at what I am."

"Now it is I who does not follow."

Raven quickly turned around. She sported four crimson red eyes and serrated teeth. The guards in the room gasped and quickly aimed their weapons at the Azarathian. Perdita gestured to them to lower their guns.

"I know who you are Raven. So does Gar. It changes nothing. He loves you."

Raven stepped back as her face resumed its normal form. "It's still pointless. Gar pined for Terra for years. She'll step in and take him."

Perdita grinned. "Not if I can do anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, Raven, it's good to be the Queen."

_**-(-)-**_

The Markovians were staying in the special guest wing in the Palace. King Gregor's room was especially grand. It would be his room after the wedding, as he and Perdita would rarely sleep together once married, in fact it would not be uncommon for them to not even be under the same roof most of the time.

Still, that did not mean he felt no affection for Perdita. They would have children and be together more often than not. And because of that affection he had agreed to a request she made earlier that morning.

"What do you mean I can't go to Jump City!?" Terra bellowed as she gestured angrily.

"You are a member of the House of Markov." He calmly replied. "You cannot leave."

"Then I resign. I don't want to be a princess, I never wanted to be one!"

"You cannot resign without my permission."

"What? You mean I'm some kind of prisoner?"

"You have duties, Tara," Her other brother, Prince Brion interjected.

"Duties? You mean to stand on balconies on holidays and wave at the crowds like a mannequin?"

"It's more than that, Tara, and you know it. When you ran away and became a criminal ..."

"I was never a criminal!"

"You worked with Slade. And yes, you were a criminal. You brought great disgrace to the crown, the damage control was difficult. I don't know how he did it, but father kept the scandal out of the the foreign press, perhaps because they were more focused on Vertigo. It is time for you to make amends, for me, for Gregor, for mother and for father."

"Don't speak to me about father."

_**-(-)-**_

The changeling was red faced as he stormed into the hangar where the T-Ship was being kept. His four teammates were busy loading it with their belongings while Cyborg was going through a flight checklist.

"What are you guys doing? No one told me we were leaving."

"We've been officially told to leave the country immediately." Robin replied as he closed a hatch. "They said to not go back and pack your things, Beast Boy, that they'll send them to the Tower."

"What? You mean we're leaving like right now?"

"That's what I said."

"But … but what about Terra?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she coming with us?"

Robin shook his head. "She's not a Titan, plus we were explicitly told to not take her with us. I'm sorry."

"We can't leave her here!"

"Why not? This is where she belongs."

"No, she belongs with me."

"You'll have to take that up with King Gregor. We've been ordered to leave, without her. I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but if we take her with us, we'll be breaking the law and creating an international incident."

Gar balled his fists. "I'm gonna give Gregor a piece of my mind."

He stomped away to the hangar's door, but was greeted by a Markovian security detachment, which was headed by Brion, who was wearing his Geo-Force costume. His face looked determined, hard as flint. It was obvious that he was ready to fight.

"I am sorry, Garfield Logan, but you will never see my sister again. Now get into your airship and go home."

"Make me." He growled. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Robin's.

"Beast Boy, we have to do as they say. If we don't then we become criminals. It would be the end of the Titans. Even of we could get Terra home, the government would deport her and send her home." Robin paused. "This is a fight we can't win."

Beast Boy snarled at Brion and pointed at him. "I'm coming back for her. And when I do, I'll come as myself and not a Titan. You can't keep up apart, Brion. You can tell your brother that."

Brion's expression calmed. "Garfield, she no longer has powers, she cannot live life the way you do, as a hero. She has a new life, and she will eventually embrace it, even if she doesn't know that now. Please, go home and forget about her … you will be doing all of us, including yourself, a big favor."

Starfire took Garfield's hand. "Friend, it is time for us to leave."

He nodded reluctantly and morphed into a sparrow, flying into his compartment. To his surprise, he found Raven waiting for him.

"Why aren't you in your compartment?"

Raven looked sad as she replied. "A long time ago my heart was broken, and you were there for me. I want to do the same for you."

She leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure," he replied as he nodded. "that would be nice. Thanks."

The T-Ship took off and zoomed into the sky, until it disappeared in a cloud formation and was gone. Terra watched it leave from her balcony. As it vanished into the clouds she make a mental note to visit Dr. Helga Jace once she was back in Markovia. Gregor and Brion might think they could keep her prisoner, but Terra had her own plans.


	9. The Trip Home

The T-Ship quickly reached cruising altitude. The sky above was bright and blue, and below them were puffy clouds. Beast Boy reached for a knob and turned it, which partially darkened the canopy. With the brightness reduced he leaned back and sighed.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I know you had nothing to do with it. I was ..." His voice trailed off.

"You were upset, and rightly so." She finished his sentence.

"I still shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was a jerk. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Better that you took it out on me than someone else, like Prince Brion."

He frowned. "What's his problem? Terra isn't a kid anymore. Why couldn't she come with us?"

Raven stared out the canopy's bubble, carefully choosing the words for her response.

"As we all learned today, being royalty comes with restrictions and responsibilities. And after the response to your engagement announcement, we learned that being King or Queen doesn't mean you can do anything you want. I suspect that King Gregor didn't want any publicity about his sister being with a ..."

"A green freak." He grumbled.

She shook her head. "No, not that, just not being a royal. Plus since you and Perdita had just broken up, and it's public knowledge that you and Terra were once an item, well ..."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm damaged goods." He interjected as his ears drooped.

"I don't agree with that. Quite the contrary, you are more than worthy of a Queen."

He smiled, then turned and pecked her on cheek. "Thanks, I needed to hear that … anyway, maybe it was better for Terra to not come with us, I mean I'm totally on the rebound and it wouldn't be fair to her."

Raven closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She wanted to tell him that Terra had probably been planning this whole incident for months. She knew about the laws, knew about those loyal to Vertigo and that Perdita's popularity wasn't what she thought it was. That Terra schemed to get her brother to marry Perdita so that Gar would suddenly be available, hurt and vulnerable, so she could swoop in to pick up the pieces, and only failed because she underestimated her brothers' resolve to avoid further scandal.

No, it was not the time to tell him this.

"Actually, it wouldn't have been fair to you."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why not? I mean, look at me now, I'm single with no prospects. Welcome to Loserville, population: me."

She thought about telling him about how she really felt. Perdita's words rang in her ears, that he loved her and wouldn't spurn any advance she made. But she told herself that it was far too soon to confess her true feelings.

"That will soon change." She deadpanned, and paused. "Gar, I know that you've had feelings for Terra in the past, but maybe she would have been the wrong person at the wrong time. I understand how you would have felt better in the short term with her, and don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't see the two of you together, not in the long haul."

He leaned back into the seat an nodded. "I suppose you're right. It was an easy way out."

"I know you've been through a lot of pain today, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks. You've always been a good friend."

"We can talk anytime you want."

"Actually, there is something."

"What?"

He grimaced. "I was asked to sign a paper swearing that we never had sex. Can you believe that?"

Her face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were that close … I guess you were engaged, after all."

"No, that's the thing, we never did. Rave … I was the perfect gentleman, I never laid a finger on her, not even second base, I swear. Yet Gregor insisted that I sign that stupid paper … damn, I'm so angry."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry to hear that, but royals, they live in a world of their own and the rules are different."

"Yeah, I've kinda figured that out now."

They both fell silent and stayed that way for several minutes, until he yawned.

"Sorry, I guess I need a nap." He said as he tried to make himself comfortable in their cramped shared quarters.

"Go ahead and morph into a cat, you can sleep on my lap."

"Really?"

"Of course, just watch the claws, OK?"

A green cat carefully climbed onto her lap and quickly made itself comfortable. He was asleep in no time flat. She smiled and began to stroke him and he purred in response. She smiled and continued to pet him. A few minutes later the drone of the engines put her to sleep as well. They snoozed together for hours.

_**-(-)-**_

_A few weeks later …_

Life back at the Tower had returned to normalcy, or at least what was normal for the Titans. The crime alert would go off periodically and there were bouts with the usual suspects: Dr. Light, Plasmus, the Hive, etc. As usual, the Titans would typically apprehend the villains, but sometimes they would escape. It was business as usual.

Raven was off to the kitchen to get a snack, which for her meant a small muffin and a mug of herbal tea. As she approached the doors to the common room she felt what could only be described as a tidal wave of sadness and melancholy. She immediately recognized who it came from: Beast Boy.

The doors swished open and she saw him sitting on the couch by himself. The big screen TV was on and he stared at it, completely mesmerized. He didn't even notice her presence.

The interior of a cathedral was on the screen. It looked very majestic, and she immediately recognized that it was from an eastern rite church from its layout and architectural style. There was a solitary figure walking down the aisle, dressed in white. The camera zoomed in and she saw that it was Perdita. Raven gasped, she had completely forgotten that the wedding was today.

She quietly glided to the couch and sat down next to the changeling, who acknowledge her presence with a quick nod.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He replied.

King Gregor was waiting at the altar, with Brion as his best man. The view changed and the camera showed Terra, sitting in the front row with other dignitaries. She was dressed fabulously and wore a dazzling tiara. The look on her face was blank as the narrator spoke in hushed tones.

_And here we see King Gregor's sister, Princess Tara … the wedding as we mentioned earlier is being celebrated at St. Spyridon's Cathedral, the seat of the head of the Markovian Church. After the wedding ceremony the King and Queen, along with the Archbishops from the Markovian and Vlatavan churches, will sign an official document ending the schism of 1624, thus both the Kingdoms and the Churches will be reunited …_

"You weren't kidding when you said they lived in their own world.:" Gar murmured.

"I had no idea this much was at stake." She replied in a slightly amazed tone.

The camera again showed Terra, who looked as stoic as when she was turned to stone. Her face betrayed absolutely no emotion at all. Seated next to Terra was a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She looked quite attractive, but it was plainly obvious she was not royalty. She looked slightly nervous.

"Who is that?" Gar asked.

"I have no idea." she replied

The narrator resumed speaking.

_And seated next to her Highness, Princess Tara, is Dr. Helga Jace, the Markovian Royal Family's physician. Dr. Jace, who was a child prodigy and earned her doctorate at the age of 17 has been the family's physician for over ten years. That she was asked to sit next to the Princess is an unusual and extraordinary honor for a commoner …correction, I have just learned that Dr. Jace is now Lady Helga Jace, and was conferred the title by the King after the Princess made the request ..._

"Terra asked for her to be made a Lady? That is very strange." Raven casually remarked. "I wonder why she did that."

_**-(-)-**_

_Three weeks before …_

Dr Jace was working in her lab at the Royal Markovian University. It was late and she was burning the proverbial midnight oil. She was one of the world's leading experts in genetics, in particular with all things related to metagenes. It was because of her work that Brion and Tara had acquired their earth moving superpowers. And it was after a superpowered Terra ran away that her father, King Viktor, forbade Dr. Jace from any more work regarding metagenes.

She was focusing so intensely that she almost didn't hear the door open. She rose from her electron microscope to see who it was.

"Your Highness! I wasn't expecting you."

Terra entered the room. "You seemed reluctant after we spoke on the phone today, so I thought that maybe we should meet in person."

"Your Highness, your father forbade me from resuming my old research."

"I know, but he isn't around anymore, is he?"

"I am still bound to his order."

"Are you?"

"Yes, Your Highness, I am. Only your brother the king can release me from it. I am so sorry."

Terra casually walked around the lab. She picked up a beaker and looked at it with a disinterested look on her face.

"That's too bad, because I know." Terra deadpanned.

"You know? I do not understand."

Terra put the beaker back down on the lab bench.

"I know that you once worked with Count Vertigo. And that you sold him your metagene research."

Dr. Jace blanched at her words.

"And I have proof, which I stole from Slade. Now, doctor, you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life in prison, would you? Have you ever been to Belle Rev in the United States? When I was a Titan I sent more than a few criminals there. It's a nasty place, trust me. And working with Vertigo means you will end up there."

Dr. Jace's jaw trembled. "Please, your highness, don't do this to me."

Terra approached the scientist and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a very chummy gesture.

"Then don't force my hand. Please, believe me, you are much more valuable to me as an ally than in prison … plus I'll make it worth your while."

"You will? How?"

Terra grinned. "How does Lady Helga Jace, of the Order of Markovia sound to you? Maybe even a Countess? Do I have your attention?"

Helga Jace nodded.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven and Gar continued to watch the wedding ceremony. She saw a tear drip down his cheek as Gregor and Perdita exchanged their vows and kissed. They continued to watch until the new couple processed out of the church. Gar then shut off the TV.

Raven saw the clock on the wall and did some quick arithmetic in her head. It was well past midnight in Markovia,

"This wasn't live, was it?" She asked.

"No, it was twelve hours ago." He replied in a listless voice. "I taped it while were fighting Cinderblock."

"I see … Gar, watching that had to be hard, would you like to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Not now, maybe later, in a couple of hours, is that OK? I just want to be alone for a while."

"Sure, I'll come by your room later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"I'll bring a snack." She added.

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

The changeling headed out to his room. It was beginning to rain and it was gray and gloomy outside, which matched the way he was feeling on the inside. Seeing Perdita and Gregor exchange their wedding kiss was the hardest part to watch, and that stupid narrator wouldn't shut up about what a regal couple they made. He never mentioned Gar, not a single time. It was as if he had never existed or dated the Queen.

He arrived at his room, still in a daze and entered. He reached for the light switch, but the lights were already on. Before he could turn around, he heard a voice.

"Miss me?"

He spun around and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Terra?"


	10. Gar's Temptation

_About two hours later …_

Raven entered the kitchen in the common room, which was empty at the moment. She opened the fridge and pulled out a store bought container of guacamole. It was Starfire's, the princess would make herself a guac and mustard sandwich on movie nights. Fortunately there was more than one tub, and she would apologize to the Tamaranian later for taking one without asking first. She placed the tub on the counter. She also pulled out a two liter bottle of orange flavored soda. After rummaging through the cupboard she found an unopened bag of tortilla chips. She then placed the items in a basket, along with some plastic cups and a few paper napkins, and left the common room.

She slowly walked to his room, thinking as she walked, trying to figure out what she would say to him.

"_Hi Gar, I'm sorry she broke your heart. I hate to see you so sad. Wanna make out?"_

She frowned. _"Yeah, that'll go over well. Like he'd want to do that with me. Smooth, Raven, really smooth."_

Before she knew it, she was at his door.

"_One step at a time. Remember, slow and steady wins the race. Right now he needs a shoulder to cry on, it might as well be mine."_

She knocked on the door. There was no response. She knocked a second time. Again, no reply. She opened her empathic senses to see if she could feel him; but she sensed no emotions. Was he asleep? She bit her lower lip as she pondered what to do next.

"_I did tell him that I was coming. Maybe I should go in and wake him up. He'll forgive me, I did bring a snack, as promised."_

Raven phased through the door into the room. As soon as she materialized she felt a chill in the air. The light was on and she noticed that he was not there and his window as open. She put the basket down and closed the window.

"Gar, are you here?"

She began to look around the room. Both of his bunks were still made, so didn't take a nap. Did he go out as a bird to fly around? It was plausible. It would explain why the window was open. She was about to leave when she noticed a pair of dark, tan colored gloves on his desk. They certainly didn't belong in his room. She picked up one of the gloves and sensed the residual aura it still had. Her eyes widened and she dropped it like a hot potato.

"Nooo."

_**-(-)-**_

_Earlier ..._

"Terra?"

The blond, who was wearing her old hero costume, complete with the capital "T" emblazoned on her now more ample chest, smiled at the changeling.

"Told ya I was coming to Jump to be with you."

He looked at now shapely girl. The "princess" outfits she wore didn't do justice to her mature and curvy figure. She smiled as she saw him undress her with his eyes. He blushed, realizing he had been busted.

"Like what you see? It's all yours, BB."

He shook his head, to help assure himself that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I saw you on TV, at the wedding, in Markovia. How did you get here?"

"I sneaked on board a cargo jet that was coming here right after the wedding. No one saw me. When it landed here no one saw me get off the plane. No one but you knows I'm here."

"You mean your brothers don't know?"

"If you mean I didn't tell them I was leaving, well, duh!"

Gar ran to his desk and brought up a news web page on his computer. The top headline screamed "Princess Tara of Markovia missing." The changeling slowly shook his head.

"You know they're gonna come here to look for you."

She grinned. "Not right away."

"Not right away? Terra, this has to be the most obvious place to look for you. They're gonna come straight here."

"Well, you see, I set up a red herring to buy me some time."

"Red herring? You aren't making any sense."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I made it look like Count Vertigo kidnapped me."

He gently pushed her away. "Why? They're gonna figure out that isn't what happened and they're gonna come here, if they aren't already on their way. Terra, the police will come here as soon as your brothers figure out what happened. I can't hide you in my room."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling their pelvises together and gave him a very sensual and passionate kiss. She then whispered into his ear. "We'll be long gone before they figure out what really happened."

"We?"

She removed her tan leather gloves and tossed them on his desk, after which she cupped his face with her hands.

"I know I abandoned you in the past, but that will never happen again, and unlike my cousin I'm not interested in an arranged marriage to some boring blue blood. I know what I want and I'm looking at him right now."

"But they're gonna find us, eventually. We can't be on the run forever."

"By the time they find us, it won't matter anymore. They won't be able to make me go back."

"OK, now I'm completely lost. What are we gonna do so they can't take you back to Markovia?"

She kissed him again.

"We're getting married, tonight. Once we're married they can't separate us. I did my homework, Gar. The law is on our side. No one is taking you away from me again, ever. Not Slade, not my brothers, not the Titans, no one."

"Terra, are you joking?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Get married? We need to get a marriage license and get someone to marry us. This isn't like ordering a pizza, it's gonna take time. You know your brothers will be here in morning."

"I already took care of it."

"You have, how?"

"We're getting married in Mexico."

"What? How? I mean, how do we even get there? And won't we be recognized?"

"I already arranged it. We're going to a small town in Baja. And I'll take us there. I already bribed the justice of the peace there, they won't tell anyone we're there, and even if someone does snitch on us, we'll be hitched by the time Gregor and Brion arrive. We'll be free to do whatever we want. We could even come back to Titans Tower, assuming Robin and the others let me, and if they don't then screw them, we'll go do our our own thing."

"But how are we gonna get there? I can't fly that far, not as a pterasaur with you on my back … did you really say get married?"

Her eyes glowed yellow and a large boulder levitated outside the window.

"Leave that to me."

He gasped. "Your powers, you got your powers back!"

"I did. Gar, come with me, we can make our own hero team if the Titans kick us out."

Gar appeared to be in a daze. So much had just happened.

"You really want to get married, like right now? Terra, we've been … separated, for a long time. Shouldn't we get to know each other better before taking that step?"

She gave him a hurt look. "Gar, we already know each other, better than most couples ever will. And why wait? I already picked a great place for our honeymoon, a small, deserted cove, we can consummate our marriage under the stars." Her expression softened. "I can't think of anything more romantic."

He stared at his long lost crush, and he felt stirrings within his heart. Just before returning to his room he had been feeling like a loser no one would want, and she was back, hot as a stolen car, and she wanted him … it was almost too good to be true. "So you are serious? Terra, this is a really big deal ...you promise to never leave me again? For real?"

"You have my word. I will forsake all others, until death do us part." She then extended her hand to him.

"**Do you trust me?"**

Her words brought back a flood of memories. Memories of how she betrayed the Titans to Slade, but also memories of how she removed him from harm's way and even fought to keep Slade from hurting him. There was no doubt she loved him, but still he wondered.

"Slade isn't behind all this, is he?"

She frowned. "No, that scumbag can rot in Hell for all I care. If he ever crosses my path again, I'll throw him back into that lava pit. This is for real, Gar. Let's run away together. I promise to rock your world. You won't regret it." She then whispered in his ear. "I promise, you're gonna get laid like tile."

She kissed him again, this time very tenderly.

"So, do you trust me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Let's do it."

She grinned happily as she took his hand. They hopped onto her flying boulder and sped away into the evening sky.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven picked up the glove she dropped, just to be sure. They were Terra's signature gloves and their aura reeked of her traitorous stench.

"How? You were in Markovia this morning." She mumbled to herself before frowning. "Why can't you leave him alone? All you ever do is hurt him."

She looked out the window, hoping in vain to see them down at the shoreline below. They of course were not there.

"I have to find them ..."

Raven bolted for the door, but stopped herself. She instead ran into his bathroom and came running back out holding a hair brush, which contained several green hairs. She tore into the hallway, running to her room. As she came around a corner she almost ran into Robin.

"Whoa, Raven, where's the fire?"

"No time to explain." She shouted as she continued to run. Robin quickly decided to follow her. She burst onto her room and grabbed one of her spell books and began to work quickly as she pulled out a small pot and filled it with a yellow liquid.

"Raven, would you please tell what you're doing."

"I'm trying to find Gar."

"He isn't in the Tower?"

Raven pulled a few strands of his green hair from the brush and dropped it into the pot. "He ran away with Terra."

"With Terra? Are you sure about that, because last time I checked, she was in Markovia?"

Raven pointed at the computer on her desk. Robin opened a browser to a news site. It confirmed she was missing.

"Raven, just because Terra is missing doesn't mean that ..."

"I sensed her aura in his room. Now please be quiet, the next part of the spell is tricky."

Robin shut up and watched as Raven sprinkled some strange looking powder in the pot. To his amazement and image formed above the pot, it looked like a map. A shiny star appeared on the map, which dissolved after a few seconds.

"San Juanico, Baja California?" He asked.

"I'm going, meet me there." She said as she raised her arms to form a portal.

"Raven, wait, we'll go together in T-Ship. Don't go face Terra by yourself, it's too ..."

She converted into a spectral bird and was gone. Robin cursed as he reached for his communicator.

"Cyborg, Starfire, meet me at the T-Ship."

"_What about B and Raven?"_ Cyborg asked over the communicator.

"They're not coming with us."

_**-(-)-**_

Is BB about to make the biggest mistake of his life? Will Raven burst into the courthouse shouting "I object!" Stay tuned


	11. Showdown

Terra and Beast Boy stood on the large, flat and disc shaped boulder as it flew down the Baja California Pacific coastline. There was a full moon that night and he could see where the ocean met land. They were flying low enough to hear the surf crashing below and to smell the ocean's brine, and flew low to not show up on any air traffic control radar systems. They occasionally would pass a small coastal community and since it was dark and the boulder made no sounds other than a soft whoosh in the air no one noticed them pass. Terra would occasionally pull out a hand held GPS system to check their location. After about two hours she pointed up ahead, where the faint glow of San Juanico's street lights cast a pale aurora in the sky.

"It's over there." She announced. "We made it."

"Uh, shouldn't we be careful and make sure your brothers aren't waiting for us?"

"They don't have a clue, but I guess it can't hurt to be careful." She replied as she guided the boulder down to the ground.

San Juanico was a sleepy village of about 800 inhabitants. Terra landed about a quarter mile outside of town, next to the lonely road that led to the nearby town of Cadeje. Once down they walked along the road until they were in the outskirts, where they passed a few shanties where the inhabitants had already gone to bed and were asleep. They crossed paths with a curious stray dog, which Terra shooed away using her powers. Other than the mutt, they encountered no one else as they walked deeper into the hamlet, passing a closed "abarrotes" shop, complete with an old, dilapidated sign with the Coca Cola logo and the shop's name: "La Morenita".

Finally, in the center of the town was a very small plaza. On one side was the town church, and on the other three sides were shops, many of which catered to the American surfers who made San Juanico their part time home, selling surfboard wax, sun tan lotion, surfer clothing and swimsuits. The only thing that appeared to be open at the late hour was a tiny cantina, which was dimly lit and quiet. Its neon sign flickered.

"What a hole in the wall. We're in the middle of nowhere." He whispered, as if afraid he might wake the town. A bunch of insects buzzed around the plaza's lone street light, which hummed also flickered, announcing its bulb's imminent demise.

"I told you no one would know we're here." She replied as she scanned the shuttered storefronts, which all had their corrugated, roll down steel doors closed tight. She pointed at a shop next to the cantina. "Over there, quick, we don't want them to think we're no shows."

Terra scurried off and Gar followed her. Next to the cantina was a storefront with a well kept sign that read "Registro Civil" and had the Mexican national seal on the sign, the eagle eating a serpent, which identified the tiny office as a government agency.

Last year the Titans had a mission in Mexico, invited by the government. Robin made them take a quick Mexican civics class online, a condition they had to meet before being deputized by the Mexican government. Gar recalled that the Registro Civil was the government office where births, deaths marriages and divorces were recorded, and in fact was the only place where one could be legally married. Church weddings could only be performed after the legal wedding at the Registro Civil was done. Unlike in the US, where the individual states handled such affairs, in Mexico it was the federal government who manged it. Gar recalled Raven saying how it was similar to the system on Azarath.

Beast Boy had never given much, if any thought as to where he would one day be married, assuming he ever would, at least not until he met Perdita. For a few days he thought it would be in a cathedral. But now he saw that it would be in what looked like a simple storefront office in tiny town he had never heard of before in a foreign country.

"Is anyone even here?" He asked.

"They told me to knock." She replied.

Before she could rap on the roll down metal door, a middle aged, tanned man with bleached blond hair who was wearing what looked like threadbare surfer duds staggered out of the cantina and almost ran into them. He stepped back, recovering his balance as he was clearly inebriated.

"Whoa, you guys new here? I ain't seen you here before."

"Yeah, we're new in town." Terra replied nonchalantly.

"You're here for the surfing, because there's nothing else to do here, right?" He slurred. "Best damn surfing in the whole world here, completely tubular. Just don't tell anyone about it when you go home. We want to keep it a secret. I've been here twenty years, never told anyone about it when I go home, cause we're all tight here, you know? This is our place."

He then noticed Beast Boy. "Dude, you're green! Didn't anyone tell you not to drink the water here? Next time stick to cerveza, dude … and don't drink the mescal, it'll totally mess you up in the head."

"Yeah, dude, I'll remember that."

The drunk surfer grinned. "You two a couple, cuz if you're not I'll be happy to show the pretty lady the best beaches for surfing."

"Sorry, we're a couple." She replied.

"Bummer … you can't blame a dude for trying, right?"

Gar looked at his fiance. "Terra, are you sure you wanna get married here?"

She responded with a cross look. "What difference does it make? Of course I do."

"Whoa, you kids came here to get hitched? Awesome! We can do a surfer wedding on the beach. With ceviche and cerveza, it doesn't get any better. We've done it before, it's awesome."

"Terra … I was thinking on the way over … I ...I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Terra's eyes glowed yellow. "What do you mean you're not ready? We have to get married."

The surfer's grin widened. "Dude, you knocked her up? Way to go man!"

"Shut up!" She snapped at the man,. He deferentially backed away.

"Sorry, chicky poo. I didn't mean to offend."

"Gar, we need to do this now!"

"But Terra."

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "In half an hour we'll be getting laid on a deserted beach. So get rid of those cold feet, OK?"

She rapped on the metal door, and a man opened it, rolling it up.

"Bienvenidos! Come in, we are ready for you."

"Can I be a witness?" The surfer asked.

"Go. Away." Terra replied in a very curt tone.

Before they could enter the office there was a gust of wind over the plaza. The trees swayed and the bugs around the streetlight fled. They both turned and saw Raven's spectral bird land in the middle of the small plaza and morph into her human form.

"Dude, that's totally gnarly. Who is she? Is she one of those superheroes?" The blond dude asked.

"What is she doing here?" Terra seethed. "Did you tell her?"

"What? No! No way. Why would I do that?"

"You tell me." She grumbled. "You always liked her more than me."

"That's not true."

Raven was now walking towards them.

"What is the meaning of this, Terra?" Raven asked in her deadpan.

"None of your business, witch!"

"You kidnapped him."

"I did no such thing. He came willingly."

"As always, you're a liar and a traitor. Get away from her, Gar. I'm going to teach her a lesson she won't forget."

"Forget? In case you forgot, the last time we fought one on one I kicked your sorry gray butt."

"You guys are the Teen Tritons, right?" The surfer asked.

Gar briefly rolled his eyes, then he turned to the man. "Dude, run, run away as fast as you can. I mean it. It's gonna get ugly here."

The surfer, who was still drunk, understood the nature of the warning and took off. Gar ran in between the two women and extended his arms to block their path to each other.

"Don't fight!" He shouted. "Not here, people could get hurt."

"She wants to take you from me, BB. But I won't let her."

"Terra, I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry."

The man in the Registro Civil office had been watching the whole time. He recognized Raven and figured out that the blond who identified herself to him as Tara Marlov was also the villain Terra . He rolled the steel door shut and discretely left.

"You said you would!" She bellowed at him.

"I know, but, I was wrong. Terra, I'm not ready for this."

"You were ready to marry Perdita!"

"That was also a mistake. Terra, please, don't fight with Raven."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll hurt her?"

He shook his head. "No … I'm afraid she'll hurt you."

Terra screamed and made a horizontal gesture with her arm. A berm of dirt came to life and swept the changeling aside, like one of the waves at the beach, leaving him partially buried. He morphed into a gopher and dug his way out. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Terra's whole body was glowing yellow and she had a horrific grimace on her face. Raven was worse, she had her four red eyes and her dark energy danced like flames on her body. They stared at each other and then as though a starter's gun had been shot, they charged at each other.

Beast Boy watched in disbelief as the two females collided. There were lightning fast kicks, jabs, punches, blocks, spinning kicks, heel kicks. Most were blocked but a few connected. Soon the two girls' faces were bloodied, and Gar silently gave thanks that they weren't using their powers.

The fight was loud and rowdy and people, awaken by the ruckus, slowly began to trickle into the plaza to see what was going on. A sleepy faced surfer said "Is that Raven?" while some of the locals merely pointed at the brawling girls and spoke in hushed tones. The local police constable showed up and when he recognized who was fighting he crossed his arms and did nothing.

The fight appeared to be a stalemate until Terra took the first step and summoned a boulder from a nearby hill, thrusting it at Raven, who used her dark energy to pulverize it. The assembled crowd oohed and ahhed.

Garfield suddenly noticed the throng and became fearful for their safety. Doing his best to remember his rudimentary Spanish, he tried to shoo them away.

"Peligro! Vayanse!" He shouted repeatedly, but no one paid attention to him.

The fight had now escalated to full powers and the plaza was being decimated. The small fountain in the middle was demolished and soon the small statue of Benito Juarez at the end of the plaza was also destroyed. Terra ripped sidewalk segments from the ground and threw them at Raven, who deflected them with a force field.

Gar began to worry that they would level the town, along with its clueless inhabitants who should have been running for their lives. He was now standing behind Raven and was about the get between the brawling women when Terra formed a stone javelin in her hands and threw it at Raven. She easily dodged it but Beast Boy saw that it was headed straight for a school aged girl who had gotten a little too close to get a better view of the battle. A look of sheer horror appeared on his face and he leaped at the child, pushing her out of harm's way. Raven couldn't see what was happening behind her but she saw the look on Terra's face and she turn to see what the Geomancer saw. Raven turned just in time to see the javelin impale the changeling, who fell to the ground.

"Noooooo!" Both women screamed as they rushed to his side, their fight quickly forgotten.

"Raven, tell me you can save him!" Terra shrieked.

Fortunately the spear missed any vital organs, but he was losing blood quickly. The assembled crowd drew near, their curiosity piqued. Beast Boy opened his eyes.

"Don't move Gar, I need to get this spear out of you. Once we do that I'll stop the bleeding."

Raven tugged at the spear, but as she pulled Gar grimaced in pain. She turned to Terra who stood petrified, mumbling "What have I done?" over and over.

"Terra, I could use some help here."

The geomancer didn't seem to hear her.

"TERRA! Dammit, I need some help removing this spear."

Terra snapped back to reality. She nodded and extended her hand. The spear pulverized itself and the dust flew out of his wound. Raven's blue light appeared and the healing process began. There was blood everywhere and Tara stood with both of her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes still betrayed the horror she was experiencing.

The sound of a jet engine was heard above and Terra looked up. It was another Javelin, but this one was from the Justice League. It landed at the edge of the plaza and its gantry was lowered. Terra's face fell when she saw her brother, Prince Brion, attired in his GeoForce costume, disembark. He looked around the plaza at all of the destruction, and then looked at his sister.

"Tara, what have you done?" He asked her in Markovian as the T-Ship also landed.

_**-(-)-**_

_About 24 hours later, back at Titans Tower …_

Raven was sitting in the very same spot Beast Boy did after the incident with Adonis and the Beast. The water in the bay was very still and she could see her reflection in it. She grimaced, stood up and threw a rock at her reflection.

"You stupid idiot. You almost got him killed! And that girl, she could have been killed too. Way to go Raven, you let your feelings get in the way. That town could have been destroyed."

She sat back down and began to sob.

"I'm a horrible person, I've always been one, and always will be." She said as she buried her face in her palms.

"You're not a horrible person. Terra threw that spear, not you." A familiar voice interrupted her pity party. She looked up and saw that it was Gar. His arm was in a sling, but otherwise he looked like he was in good spirits. He sat down next to her. "That spear was meant for you, Rave. She was trying to kill you and she didn't care about what happened to the town ..." His voice faded away and he swallowed hard.

"How did I let her fool me again?"

"She really does love you, even if she is a criminal ... don't blame yourself, it was just bad timing … how are you feeling? I didn't know that Cyborg discharged you from the infirmary."

He rubbed his wounded shoulder with his unslung hand. "It still hurts, but it's getting better, I think. Thanks for saving my butt."

He paused. "I was talking with Perdita on the videophone before I came here looking for you."

"You were?" Raven asked, unable to conceal her surprise that he had a chat with his now married ex.

"Yeah, she … uh … debriefed me on Terra."

"What did they do with her?" Raven asked.

"Well, first of all, they got Dr. Jace to deactivate her metagene, so her powers are gone, again. Hopefully for good this time."

"Was it Dr. Jace who reactivated her meta gene?"

"It was, Terra blackmailed her. Turns out Jace sold her metagene research to Count Vertigo, and Terra threatened to turn her in if she didn't cooperate."

"That's just great, so now the Legion of Doom can create super powered henchman, just what we need." Raven sighed.

"Only if the henchman have the metagene to begin with, only one out of a million have it."

"Which means there are over six thousand potential candidates … great, just great … what about Terra, what are they going to do with her?"

"Perdita says she's in a mental hospital."

"I always thought she belonged in the loony bin. Good riddance." Raven grumbled. What about Jace?"

"She was convicted but her sentence was suspended, she was also stripped of her title, so no more Lady Jace. Perdita also told me that Terra was behind everything, she rigged it so I would run away with her … why didn't I see it? It was so obvious."

"You were hurt and you were once in love with her." She replied listlessly. "It could have happened to anyone. It happened to me once."

"Malchior doesn't count. He was a con man … con dragon … whatever he was."

Raven swallowed hard.

"Gar … I … I could have prevented all of this from happening."

"What do you mean?"

She buried her face in her hands and he waited patiently for her stillborn response.

"Raven?"

"I knew that Terra was going to try to sabotage your wedding. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to marry her."

"Yeah, Perdita already told me. It's OK, it wouldn't have mattered if you had told us. It was already too late, and to tell you the truth, I'm glad I didn't marry Perdita."

She did a double take. "You are?"

"Yeah, when I really think about it, that life isn't me. I'm a Titan, not a prince or a duke."

"You're far better than any prince or duke."

He smiled appreciatively. "Raven, I do have a question. Why did you come down to San Juanico by yourself and not with Robin, Star and Cy."

Raven looked at his soft, tender and loving eyes. They were so inviting, and she always felt good when she looked into them.

"Gar, this is really hard for me to express, so, whatever you do, please don't laugh, OK?"

"OK, I promise."

She bit her lip. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time."

He smiled. "Perdita also told me that."

"She did!? Is there anything that busybody doesn't tell?"

He shrugged.

"What else did she say about me?"

His smile widened. "Well, she also told me that if I let you get away, that I'm the biggest idiot in the world … and I think she's right. Oh, we also agreed to never talk again, it would be … wrong."

Raven was speechless. He had never seen her look so bewildered in all the time he knew her. She always had a comeback, a smart retort, but not now. She just stared at him dumbfounded. He leaned in, closed his eyes, their lips touched and he kissed her.

"I've been in love with you for a long time too. And I'm not letting you get away, Raven Roth."

She closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere, Garfield Logan."

_The End_


End file.
